Life Through the Eyes of a Marauder
by Liss3
Summary: marauders 7th year..the story of lily and james..all the usual problems of teenage life
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this chapter. My characters will be coming soon. But yeah, anything that sounds familiar isn't mine.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"HEY! PRONGS! OVER HERE! We found a compartment!"  
  
James Potter looked up and saw his three best friends hanging out of a window halfway down the train. He hopped on, stored his luggage on the rack, and went to join them.  
  
James looked his friends up and down. They all looked exactly the same as he remembered them; Sirius Black, the good-looking one, with his perfect hair that flopped down in all the right places, and his lean muscular body; Remus Lupin, the intelligent one, with his sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes; and Peter Wormtail, with his pointy nose and watery black eyes, who constantly looked like he was on the verge of a nervous break down.  
  
"Ah, yes, we can plan our big start of the term prank now that we're all here. It's our 7th year, time for the Marauders to make history," Sirius said with a mischevous grin.  
  
"Padfoot, Prongs is Head Boy, he can't do that type of stuff this year." Remus snapped.  
  
"Now, now, Moony, just because I'm head boy doesn't mean I can't have fun. It just means I can't get caught," James said with a wink.  
  
"I still don't understand how you got head boy. Even if you do get the best grades, everybody knows you"re the biggest trouble maker here!" Peter said with a frown.  
  
"Yeah that's what we were trying to figure out too," drawled Lucius Malfoy, a Slytherin seventh year. The marauders looked up and saw him standing in the doorway, flanked by his cronies Nicholas Crabbe, Justin Goyle, and Severus Snape as usual.  
  
"And they made that mudblood Lily Evans head girl. Evans and Potter Headboy and Girl? Damn, this school is going to the dogs," sneered Snape.  
  
"SHUT IT SNIVELLUS!" shouted James, "One more word about Lily and let's just say that all the things I've done to you over the past seven years, will look like the best times of your life compared to what I will do."  
  
"Awww, Potter, are you still hung up on Evans?" Malfoy said, with a huge smirk spreading across your face. "Well that's too bad because while every other girl in this school may want you, she sure as hell doesn't."  
  
"Ah, well, that's where you're wrong Snivelly."  
  
Lily Evans had appeared in the door behind the Slytherins. She strode over to James, and pulled him into the most passionate kiss most of them had ever seen.  
  
Everyone, even the marauders stared open mouthed at the scene in front of them. It was common knowledge that even though James was a quidditch star, the best looking and most popular guy in school (besides Sirius), and almost every girl wanted him, Lily Evans despised him. And of course, she was the one girl he had been in love with since his first year.  
  
When Lily and James finally broke apart, James looked over at his friends, all of whom were gaping at what they had just seen, smirked and said, "I'll explain later."  
  
"Now shove off Malfoy, because if you didn't know, Lily and James have the power to take points from you, and you all know how much we would love to see Slytherin start off the year with minus 200 points.  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes, and he stalked out of the compartment, followed by Snape, Crabbe, and Goyle.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Ok this is my first fan fic and I suck at writing but it's fun so whatever lol. I still don't really know how to use fanfiction.net too well so bear with me here. My new chapters will be up really soon. Please review for me it'll give me a reason to keep writing. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two…  
  
Um, yeah...I haven't gotten any reviews yet, but that's probably because I just posted my first chapter a few minutes ago lol. I revised it to make it better, but it takes 24 hours to update so you obviously can't see the revised version yet. And as for those stupid little symbols, I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA HOW TO GET RID OF THEM. If you know how PLEASE TELL ME!!! My email address is babiigrl31@yahoo.com. Okay so anyway, on with the writing…  
  
~ ~ ~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~  
  
As Lily and James approached the Gryffindor table, they noticed the sorting was already over, and the food had already appeared.  
  
"Had a good snogging session, Prongs?" Peter shouted out to them from his seat next to Remus.  
  
"As a matter of fact, we did, Wormtail!" James replied sitting down across from Remus, a smirk spreading across his face, while Lily sat down next to him, her cheeks turning red.  
  
"I don't think that the Head Boy and Girl should be making out in broom closets," Remus said quietly, not looking up from the book he was reading.  
  
"Where's Sirius?" James asked, ignoring the comment his friend just made, because he knew he would be hearing a lot of things like that this year. Remus was obviously jealous that James had been chosen as Head Boy, instead of him.  
  
"You don't know your best friend too well do you?" Peter asked, amazed that James would ask such an obvious question. "He's snogging some sixth year in his favorite closet as usual."  
  
"Already? Didn't he just break up with Cat?"  
  
Lily's best friend, Rebecca Newman, a tall, pretty girl, with long brown hair, streaked with blonde, and sparkling hazel eyes, had just joined the table.  
  
"Hey Becca! I didn't see you on the train!" Lily cried, giving her friend a hug. "Anyway, you know Sirius. The Gryffindor playboy, he's not happy unless he has his way with a new girl every week."  
  
"Ugh, he's so immature," Rebecca snapped, rolling her eyes.  
  
"You only care because you want him!" James teased.  
  
"SHUT UP! NO I DON'T!" Rebecca screamed, throwing a roll right at James' head. "If, I did want him I wouldn't have turned him down the 1,000 times he's asked me out."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought with Evans," James said, grinning as he looked into Lily's emerald green eyes. He had always loved them. "Rebecca and Sirius, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I,"  
  
Rebecca threw her pumpkin juice right into James' face.  
  
"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST LILY. WHY YOU CHANGED YOUR MIND ABOUT THIS STUPID LITTLE PRICK ILL NEVER UNDERSTAND!" Becca screamed, and stomped out of the great hall.  
  
"Wow, what's wrong with her?" Remus asked, grinning at the sight of pumpkin juice dripping out of his friend's hair.  
  
"Must be PMS," James sighed, drying his robes with a heating charm.  
  
"Why do guys always think its PMS when a girl gets pissed off?" snapped Lily.  
  
"Because it usually is." James retorted.  
  
"Guys are so immature." Lily said, rolling her eyes, and stuffing a piece of bread into James' mouth so he couldn't speak  
  
~ ~ ~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~  
  
"BECCA! What's wrong?" Lily whispered, as she stepped into the common room a half an hour later, only to find her friend crying on her bed.  
  
"I just don't fucking understand why I'm so in love with Sirius. He's a pigheaded playboy who's slept with almost every girl in this school."  
  
"Maybe it's because he's so hot," Lily said, smiling.  
  
"No, it's more than that. I've tried and tried to get over him but it just doesn't work. He tells me he loves me and then goes and snogs some random girl he doesn't even know. He's such a fucking prick."  
  
"I don't know how you forgot, but James was the same way. He's done almost every girl in this school. The few people he has actually settled down with he's cheated on, and he is a sick pervert that only thinks about sex. But then when I started to fall for him, I noticed he acted differently around me than the other girls. I decided to give him a chance, risk getting my heart broken, and I realized that he really does love me. I really think you should give Sirius a try, and see how it works out. Because I've asked James and he said that Sirius really does love you."  
  
"Lily, you were lucky with James. But not everybody can change that easily, Sirius always was a prick, he always will be." Becca sobbed.  
  
"If he really loves you, he'll stay true. I think you should give him a chance."  
  
"Thanks Lil, you always have such great advice."  
  
Rebecca got hugged her friend, dried her eyes, and walked out of the dorm.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~  
  
Sirius was sitting on a couch, by the fire, in the common room, trying to finish up the last bit of summer homework that he had neglected over his two-month break.  
  
"Come on moony, McGonagall will kill me if she finds out I didn't do it! Just let me copy this one essay…PLEASE?" he made his "puppy dog" face, that drove all the girls wild.  
  
"Sirius that face doesn't work on me. If you haven't noticed, I'm not a hormone driven teenage girl." Remus mumbled, only half paying attention because he was yet again absorbed in a book. "I'll let u copy, only because I have no other way to shut you up, but this is the last time, and I mean it. Oh, hey Rebecca! You feeling better?'  
  
Sirius jumped and turned around, and saw Rebecca walking down the stairs from her dormitory, wearing a pair of pajama pants, with a tight spaghetti strap that cut off right above her belly button, and her long, pin straight hair tied back in a high ponytail.  
  
"She's so hot, she even looks amazing in pajamas. Damn, I'd do anything to get with her." Sirius thought to himself.  
  
To his surprise, she walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. This was very different from her usual behavior around him, which consisted of her pretending he didn't exist.  
  
"Sirius, I love you, and I'm willing to give you a try. But I swear to god if you do anything to hurt me you WILL regret it."  
  
Sirius just sat there open mouthed, gaping at her, speechless. This is what he'd been dreaming about ever since their fourth year, when Rebecca transferred to Hogwarts, from her old school in Canada.  
  
Rebecca laughed at the expression on his face, pushed him down, and lay down on top of him; giving him the same kind of kiss Lily had given James earlier that day.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~  
  
YAY! I finally figured out how to get rid of those symbols. But I'm still having trouble with some things so if you have experience with posting fanfics please email me! The story really sucks so far...but It will get better...I hope. The chapters are short but I'll start making them longer. PLEASE review. It'll give me a reason to keep on writing. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews!! Sorry it took so long but my Internet wasn't working so I couldn't update.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~  
  
James woke up just as the sun was rising, which was unusual for him to do on Saturday mornings.   
  
"Wow I'm so glad that we came back on a Friday this year, we still have two more class free days," he thought to himself.  
  
Looking around the dormitory, he saw the other three Marauders were still asleep. Sirius had a huge grin across his face, but James just figured he was having a really great dream.  
  
He got dressed, and headed down to the common room. At first look he thought it was empty, but then he a muffled sound coming from the corner of the room. He looked around, and saw his fellow Quidditch team member, Allie Reiter crying on the couch in front of the fire. He ran over, and sat down next to her.  
  
"What's wrong Allie?" he questioned.  
  
Allie didn't even look up, she just handed James this mornings copy of the Daily Prophet.  
  
James looked down at the headline on the front page, and read it out loud.  
  
"Another Mass Killing Lead by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named"  
  
"Damn it, what's with this guy...he's getting more and more power every day...if the Ministry weren't such incompetent idiots maybe they could do something about it. And what's with being afraid to say his name. VOLDEMORT...it's not that hard!" James thought as he prepared to read on.  
  
"Around midnight last night, 14 muggles and 5 wizards were killed by the Dark Lord's largest organized attack yet. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his followers, more commonly known as Death Eaters, invaded Edinborough last night, with the intention of Muggle hunting. When five local wizards tried to defend the muggles, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named ordered his Death Eaters to attack the wizards instead. After a long hard fight, more Death Eaters apparated to the spot, finally cornering the five wizards and killing them all, using the Unforgivable curse Avada Kedavra. Frank Longbottom Sr., Alex Rizzo, and the Reiter brothers, Jack, Nick, and Jim, were the five wizards killed during their heroic fight...'  
  
James couldn't read any further; he stood up, kicked the wall, and then sat down again and put a comforting arm around Allie. He knew nothing he could say would cheer her up, so he just sat there for hours, with her crying on his shoulder, thinking of all the horrible things he would like to do to Voldemort. He was glad he had chosen to try and become an Auror, because what he wanted more than anything was for these hard times to end, and was eager to do anything he could to help.  
  
"Allie and Frank Longbottom Jr., another Gryffindor in Allie's year, plus countless others, have lost relatives just because a psychotic wizard and his followers find killing innocent people fun," James thought to himself. "There's really something wrong with this world."  
  
James realized that the other Gryffindors would soon be waking up and heading down to the common room, so he decided to carry Allie up to her dormitory, since she was crying too hard to walk. He knew that the Girls' Dormitory stairs turned into a slide when a boy tried to walk up them, but with him and Sirius being the biggest Playboys in the school, he quickly learned the counter-jinx to fix that, so he and Sirius wouldn't have to share a dorm if they both wanted to be with girls on the same night.  
  
He laid Allie down on her bed, told her that he had to get ready for breakfast and Quidditch tryouts, since he was the captain, but assured her that he would be back as soon as he was done.  
  
He pulled her bed hangings shut so the other girls in her dorm wouldn't disturb her, and left the room as quietly as he could, so he wouldn't wake anyone up.  
  
When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he spotted Lily staring at him from the couch looking livid.  
  
"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST JAMES! IT'S OUR FIRST DAY BACK AND YOU'VE ALREADY SLEPT WITH SOME RANDOM SLUT! YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME AND I BELIEVED YOU! I THOUGHT YOU HAD CHANGED..." she ran from the common room, tears pouring from her eyes.  
  
James just stood there staring after her, not knowing what to do. It was only his first day back and it was already starting to look like this would be James' worst year ever at Hogwarts. 


	4. Chapter 4

My new chapter. Sorry it took so long I was on vacation. PLEASE review for me!!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
"LILY WILL YOU PLEASE STOP RUNNING AWAY AND LISTEN TO ME! IT WASN'T WHAT YOU THINK!"  
  
For the hundredth time that week, James was following Lily through the halls on the way to class, trying to talk to her. Once again, she was completely ignoring him.  
  
"Dammit!" He screamed as he kicked the wall.  
  
"I think it's time you gave up mate, it doesn't seem like she's going to listen to you," Sirius said tentatively. "Why would you do this to yourself over her, you're James Potter you could have any girl in this school."  
  
"I don't want any girl in this school, I only love Lily. When the hell are you gonna grow up? Life isn't only about sex." James snapped.  
  
"Shut the fuck up, I was only trying to help." Sirius shouted angrily.  
  
"Whatever I don't need this now," James sighed as he walked away.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~  
  
"Hey baby, what's wrong?" Rebecca questioned when she saw Sirius' face as he entered the common room.  
  
"I just had a fight with James," Sirius sighed as he picked Rebecca up off the armchair she was in, sat down, and placed her on his lap.  
  
"Good. That stupid prick doesn't deserve to have someone like you as his best friend. Ugh I still can't believe he did that to Lily!" she said as she placed her head on his chest.  
  
"He didn't do anything to Lily! Allie Reiter, one of James' friends. Her dad and two uncles were killed by Voldemort, so James took her up to her room so she could be alone. They've been friends since before Hogwarts, because they're families are friends, and they're on the quidditch team together, so they're more like brother and sister than anything else. Nothing happened between them! And NEVER call James a prick again, because he's NOT. He loves Lily, and he's a total fucking mess because that bitch won't listen to him!" Sirius spat angrily. "Wait a minute…your Lily's best friend. She'll listen to you! Will you please talk to her for me? I can't stand to see James like this."  
  
"I'm sorry for what I said about James, that was actually really nice what he did for Allie. And of course I'll talk to Lily, I'd do anything for you," she sighed as she looked into his eyes.  
  
He looked so sad, and she hated seeing him upset. Becca looked around the common room, and happily noticed that it was empty. She jumped off Sirius' lap, and led him over to the couch, where she pushed him down, laid on top of him, and started kissing him. She massaged his tongue with hers for a few minutes, and then pulled away so she could look at him.  
  
"I love you so much Rebecca," he whispered with a grin.  
  
"I love you too Sirius," she whispered back, feeling like she was the luckiest girl in the world.  
  
"What did I do to deserve the hottest, sweetest, and most wonderful guy in the world?" she thought to herself as she once again laid her head down on his chest. In his arms was her favorite place to be; she felt so secure when she had his warm, muscular body pressing against hers.  
  
Sirius finally understood how James was feeling. He had no idea what he would do if he ever lost Rebecca. "I'm so fucking lucky!" he thought to himself as he stroked her hair. He knew she wasn't ready for sex, but that didn't matter to him. It was different with Rebecca; just holding her in his arms was good enough for him. He closed his eyes, thinking that falling asleep with her in his arms would be the greatest thing ever, but they popped open immediately as he felt a warm hand slide underneath his boxers.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~  
  
"Sirius, wakeup! Charms starts in five minutes! And ugh, look what you did to the couch!"  
  
Sirius slowly opened his eyes, and grinned as he saw his best friend pointing at a large white spot on the couch.  
  
"Wait, where's Becca?" he said looking around.  
  
"I already woke her up, she's in her dorm getting dressed which is what you should go do right now you stupid git."  
  
"Thanks mate," Sirius said as he pulled out his wand, muttered "Scourgify" to clean up the coach, and ran up the stairs to get ready.  
  
He ran back down to the common room and found Rebecca sitting on the couch waiting for him.  
  
"Good Morning love. I told James to tell Flitwick that my bag ripped and you're helping me clean up my stuff." Rebecca said as Sirius walked over and pulled her up.  
  
"You're so smart," he sighed as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He leaned in for another kiss, this one longer and more passionate, but Rebecca broke away and said miserably that they had to get to Charms.  
  
"Don't worry though, we'll pick up where we left off during break," she whispered with a wink, and gave him one last kiss before they headed out of the common room together.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
Rebecca and Sirius ran into the Charms classroom, apologized to Professor Flitwick, and headed to the back of the class to find seats. Sirius sat down in between Remus and James, who was absentmindedly staring at Lily. He didn't even notice Sirius was there, until Sirius smacked him in the back of the head.  
  
"I'm sorry you and Evans broke up but you have to move on. Your obsessing over her."  
  
"Ugh, I know, but I just can't help it. I miss her so much," James sighed, looking over at Lily again. Sirius followed his gaze to where Lily sat, looking just as miserable as James. He blew a kiss to Rebecca, who was sitting to the right of Lily. "I really hope Lily will listen to Becca," he thought to himself, not knowing how much longer he could stand seeing James like this.  
  
The lesson was about Protean charms, which Sirius had known how to do since third year, so he chose stare at Rebecca instead of taking notes, counting down the seconds till break.  
  
About twenty minutes later, he saw Rebecca pass Lily a note, and whisper something to her. Lily glanced at the note ad threw it at Rebecca, but Rebecca whispered something else and handed the note back to her, and this time Lily read it. As she read the note, Lily's eyes clouded up, and as she finished, tears started pouring down her face.  
  
When the bell finally rang, Lily and Rebecca walked over to where James and Sirius sat. Sirius felt so bad for James when he saw the look on his face as Lily came closer. It almost looked like he was about to cry, but his expression suddenly changed to shock when Lily took him by the hand and led him outside. Sirius and Rebecca followed, hand in hand.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she whispered, while more tears started pouring down her face. "I love you so much, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that."  
  
She wrapped her arms around James, who grinned for the first time in days, and kissed her as he'd been longing to do since Saturday. They walked away hand in hand, completely forgetting that they're two best friends we're there.  
  
Sirius took Rebecca's hand, led her back to the common room, sat down on the couch and pulled her on top of him.  
  
"Thanks so much, you have no idea how much I appreciate it. James is like my brother and I hated seeing him like that."  
  
"James being miserable makes you miserable, and I would to anything to keep you happy." Rebecca whispered, pushing Sirius down and kissing him.  
  
"Anything?" he questioned with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Anything," she repeated seductively.  
  
He got up, lifted Rebecca in his arms, and carried her up the stairs to his dormitory.  
  
"Wow. I must be dreaming. Life can't get this good, can it?" he thought to himself as he pushed her on the bed and laid down on top of her, pressing his lips against hers and slipping his tongue into her mouth.  
  
Suddenly Rebecca pushed him away and sat up.  
  
"Wait! Breaks over in five minutes," she exclaimed as she looked at the clock.  
  
Sirius moaned, and flopped back down on the bed. "Come on Becca, it's just Herbology. We both want to become Aurors; we don't even need to learn it. Can't we just say we're sick?" He flashed his famous puppy dog eyes, which he knew no girl could resist.  
  
Rebecca sighed as she looked at Sirius. She felt bad disappointing him like that, plus she wanted it as much as she did. His sexy black hair that flopped down just the right way, his sparkling black eyes, his huge muscles, and worst of all his mischievous grin. Oh, how she loved his beautiful smile. She knew she could never resist it, so she pushed him back down onto the bed, figuring they could copy the notes from a friend. 


	5. Chapter 5

I only got three reviews on my story so far…that's just sad! C'mon people please review it for me!

~ ~ ~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

"Oi! The bell rang five minutes ago! Where the hell are Prongs and Padfoot? I can't believe they'd skip class to do something without telling us. They're supposed to be our best friends." Peter whispered angrily to Remus, who was copying down the notes that were on the chalkboard at the front of the greenhouse.

"James and Sirius aren't doing something together. If you haven't noticed Lily and Becca aren't here either, they're probably with them. But I do agree with you about them being lousy best friends; it's been just us two most of the time lately. We've been here for a week and we've only pulled one prank? We're going to ruin our reputation." Remus spat bitterly.

"Mr. Lupin and Mr. Pettigrew, kindly return to taking notes and save your social life for after class," Professor Bones called out loudly to Remus and Peter, ending they're conversation. "And by the way, where's the rest of your little group?"

"Oh, umm…L-Lily and James are d-doing Head Boy and Girl duties, a-and Sirius and Rebecca are…umm…sick." Peter said quietly, not looking Professor Bones in the eye. Several of the students laughed, because they knew what Lily and James, and Sirius and Rebecca must be doing if they were skipping class together.

Remus kicked Peter under the table as he hissed, "Wormtail you git, either come up with better excuses or let me do the talking."

Luckily Professor Bones didn't know about Lily and James' or Rebecca and Sirius' relationships, so she was satisfied with Peter's answer.

~ ~ ~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

"FUCK! James, we forgot about class!" Lily screamed as she jumped up off the bed where we she had been laying on top of him. "Herbology started five minutes ago!"

"Jesus Lil, calm down! We're training to become Aurors; we don't even need Herbology. We can just copy the notes from somebody."

"We're Head Boy and Girl this year, we can't just skip classes because we feel like snogging!" Lily replied impatiently.

"Oh come on, nobody will even notice. We'll just say we were sick or had Head duties." James pulled Lily back on top of him and kissed her. "I find this much more fun than wrestling poisonous plants." He whispered in her ear when she broke away.

Lily grinned. When she was around James she was a different person; She wasn't an uptight bitch that was obsessed with following the rules and being a good girl.

"Oh, all right…but this is the last time!" She whispered warningly.

Now it was James' turn to grin. "I'm so sexy, she can't resist me," he thought to himself. "I should use this to my advantage. It wouldn't be wrong, because we're in love."

"You know Evans," he whispered seductively, "it's a double period. We have an hour left before lessons end, so nobody can disturb us, and we have this bedroom all to ourselves. What do you think we should do?"

"Holy shit James, do you ever think about anything besides sex?" Lily snapped, jumping up.

"Calm down Lil. I love you more than anything in this world, and I'll wait for you till the day I die. I don't want you to do anything until your ready."

Lily knew by the look in his eyes that he meant every single word he said.

"I'm ready," she whispered, as she sat down next to him and kissed him on the lips.

James pulled away from the kiss.  Lily laughed at the look on his face. It was a mixture of shock and ecstasy. "Are you serious?" he said, his voice cracking. He felt like all his dreams had come true. Sure, he had joked about it, he never expected Lily to say yes. She was the kind of girl who waited until she was married.

"Yes, I am," she smiled, and kissed him again.

"Are you SURE you're serious? Because it wouldn't be funny for you to joke about this…it could scare me for li-"

"James Potter do you want it or not? If you do I suggest you shut your fat mouth before I change my mind," Lily snapped playfully.

The smile that broke out on James' face at that moment was probably the biggest one Lily had ever seen. He pushed Lily down onto the bed, got on top of her, and slipped his tongue in her mouth. Just s he started to kiss her neck. He jumped up.

"Ah, shit! Wait right here for a second babe. I have to get...er...something." He whispered and he sprinted out the door. Lily was confused for a moment but then she understood.

James sprinted up the stairs to his dorm but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the door. "Fuck! The red X…that's our sign…Sirius is getting lucky too." He thought to himself

James knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Sirius screamed, but James wasn't going to give up that easy, this could be his only chance.

"Umm Sirius, mate, I need some…er…rubber." James said urgently. 

"Wha- OH! You and Evans? NICE! Ouch! Becca, calm down it was a joke! Hang on one sec James!"

James saw a small package slip through the crack in the door. "Thanks mate!" he said as he sprinted back to Lily's room.

"Back, love," James whispered as he walked into the room, hopped onto the bed and closed the curtains around them.

"Good, I didn't think I could wait any longer," Lily laughed playfully as she pressed her lips against James'.

~ ~ ~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

          "Prongs! Padfoot! Where the hell were you guys during Herbology?" Remus shouted across the hall to where his two best friends had just walked into the door. Then, seeing the looks on their faces. He added, "Wow, what are you two so happy about?"

          "Oh, it's nothing. We just had a very, er, _eventful_ morning."

          "Come on Prongs, Tell us what happened!" Peter whined, "We're supposed to be your best friends, although it hasn't really seemed that way recently."

          "Wormtail, you git, just because we have girlfriends now doesn't mean we're not best friends anymore." Sirius said exasperatedly, "Tell me, what would you rather spend your time doing…sit in detention for pulling pranks that aren't even that amusing anymore, or fuck an incredibly hot girl that you love with all your heart and soul?"

          "EXCUSE ME? You two just fucked Lily Evans and Rebecca Newman?" Remus spat, unwilling to believe what he was hearing. "But they're practically saints! They're more innocent than the first years!"

          "Ah, the power of love," James sighed, with a huge grin on his face.

          Sirius and James both bolted down their dinners.

          "Well we're off. See you guys later." James said as he and Sirius jumped up from they're seats.

          "What? Already? Where the fuck are you going now?" Remus questioned angrily. He was starting to get really pissed off that James and Sirius kept ditching him and Peter.

          "Calm down, Moony. James and Lil are going to Hogsmeade, and I'm taking Becca to the Shrieking Shack. I know we haven't really all hang out a lot since we got here, but don't worry we will tomorrow night." Sirius said with a grin. "I don't know how you could of forgotten, but it's a full moon."


	6. Chapter 6

            Thanks for the reviews! I still only have 7 though, and I still find that pretty pathetic.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Lily and Rebecca were walking back to the Gryffindor common room, with their arms full of food. Since the Marauders were having a "guys' night out", they decided to have a girls' night in. It was around five in the morning, and Lily and Rebecca had been up all night talking, about James and Sirius mostly, when they decided to go visit the kitchens.

"I wonder where the guys went. They've been doing this once a month since fifth year," Lily said as they went turned a corner to go down another corridor.

"Ah look it's our two favorite Mudbloods."

Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape were walking towards Rebecca and Lily from the other end of the corridor.

"Ah look, it's Loserus and Snivelly. Now what the hell would you freaks be doing up this late? What, was there some Death Eater gathering or something?" Lily asked, dropping the food in her arms, in case she needed to pull out her wand.

Lucius and Severus just smirked, which frightened Lily and Rebecca. Usually they had their wands out and were hexing all of the Marauders just for walking by, but now it was just Lily and Rebecca, insulting Lucius and Severus straight to their faces, and all they were doing was smiling.

"Yeah, was that dick Voldemort teaching you and the rest of his little bitches how to kill innocent people?"

"NEVER insult the Dark Lord in front of us!" Lucius screamed, he then cried "CRUCIO FLAMEUS," and made a slashing movement with his wand, out of which came a purple flame. It passed right across Rebecca's chest, and she collapsed.

"REBECCA! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU MALFOY!"

Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter, where running down the hall straight at Malfoy. Remus and Peter both screamed, "EXPELLIARMUS," which disarmed Malfoy and Snape. James and Sirius ran over to them, and started beating them to a pulp. Once they were unconscious, James and Sirius hid them in a broom closet, locked the door, and ran back over to where everyone was standing around Rebecca.

"Rebecca, please wake up." Sirius cried desperately, as he began to shake her. "SOMEBODY GO GET MADAM POMFREY! NOW!"

"James ran down to the hospital wing as fast as he could.

"She's not...she can't be…Rebecca please wake up," Sirius whispered, as tears started to pour down his face. He took her hand in his; it felt as cold as ice. Lily collapsed against the wall, her face buried in her hands.

Remus knelt down beside Sirius, and tried every spell he could think of to revive her, but nothing seemed to be working.

Finally, James came running back down the corridor, accompanied by Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Dumbledore. All three teachers eyes widened in shock. "Who did this to her?" Professor McGonagall demanded. "Malfoy," Remus said quietly, his voice full of hatred.

"What exactly did he do?" Madam Pomfrey questioned, examining every inch of Rebecca's body.

"He said an incantation, and he made this weird slashing movement, and this purple flame thing crossed her chest, and she just…collapsed." Lily said, while tears poured from her eyes.

Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall gasped.

"Albus, that's extremely advanced Dark Magic. You need to find out where Mr. Malfoy learned that from." Madam Pomfrey insisted.

"FORGET ABOUT MALFOY FOR A SECOND…IS REBECCA GOING TO BE ALRIGHT?" Sirius screamed.

"Yes, she'll be just fine. Malfoy isn't a powerful enough wizard to do anything fatal, but he still caused quite a lot of damage, so it will take a while for Ms. Newman to recover, and it will be painful for her."

Sirius had never felt happier in his life. It hurt him to think of the pain Rebecca would have to go through while she recovered, but when he had seen her collapse it had felt like his whole world had ended, and that his heart had been ripped out of his chest.

"Professor Dumbledore, this is going to require the help of Fawkes." Madam Pomfrey said as she conjured a stretcher out of thin air.

As soon as she said it, a burst of flames appeared in midair, and Professor Dumbledore's phoenix fluttered down onto his shoulder.

Sirius lifted Rebecca onto the stretcher, and they all walked down to the hospital wing together.

"What were all of you doing out of bed anyway?" Professor McGonagall asked. "It's 5:30 in the morning."

"Oh, umm, my owl came to deliver a letter, and when he landed on my trunk he accidentally set off some Filibuster's Fireworks, and between the fireworks and my owl's screeches, our whole tower woke up. We saw it was starting to get light out so we thought we'd wait for Remus to get back from the Shrieking Shack. We saw Malfoy and Snape just hanging around in the corridor, so we told them to go back to bed and Malfoy pulled out his wand and hexed Rebecca." James smirked at his brilliance; he was so good at coming up with cover stories.

"James you moron! Why the hell would you say that Remus was in the Shrieking Shack? That's out of bounds!" Lily thought to herself, puzzled.

To her surprise, Dumbledore just nodded and said, "And where are Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Snape now?"

"Oh…they, umm, ran away after they hexed Becca." Sirius said, with a nervous at the broom closet they were hidden in.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews! But I still only have10 so please keep reviewing! There were a lot of mistakes in the last chapter I posted, but I reposted it so if you had trouble understanding it you can re-read it. 

~ ~ ~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~

            "The five of you need to go and get a few more hours of sleep. Rebecca won't be waking up for a while; You can come down and visit her after breakfast," Madam Pomfrey said as she bustled about, getting the potions Rebecca would need when she woke up ready.

            "I'm not hungry or tired, please let me stay. I need to be here when she wakes up."

            "Alright, Mr. Black you can stay. But the rest of you need to leave." Madam Pomfrey said sternly, shooing Lily, James, Remus, and Peter out of the hospital wing.

            "We'll meet up with you guys in a little while," James called to Remus and Peter, who were heading down to the Great Hall.

            "Oh, they're ditching us, big shock," Remus muttered to Peter, as Lily and James headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

            "Come on, let's go to my dorm, we won't be disturbed there."

            "No! James! My best friend just almost died!" Lily cried. How could he be so insensitive?

            "Lil! Jeez, I'm not that much of a prick. I just wanted to talk."

            "Oh, ok then."

            James led Lily over to his bed. She sat down on the edge, and he sat down next to her.

            "Are you okay? You look really pale, I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine, it's just that the way Malfoy and Snape acted when we first saw them is really freaking me out."

"Why? What happened? Why were you even with them?"

            "Me and Becca went down to the kitchens to get a snack. On our way back we saw Malfoy and Snape walking to their common room, and they called us Mudbloods, so we started insulting them and said some stuff about them being Death Eaters. Usually they attack us for just walking by, but when we insulted them they just stood there smirking. It wasn't until Becca said stuff about Voldemort that they attacked her."

            "They probably just didn't want to cause too much trouble, because it was late and they didn't want to be caught out of bed." James said, trying to comfort Lily, although he didn't really believe what he was saying. "Come on, let's go have some breakfast, and then we can go back to see how Becca's doing."

~ ~ ~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~

            As Lily and James entered the Great Hall, everyone suddenly fell silent. They made their way over to the Gryffindor table, vaguely aware that every head was turned towards them. As they sat down across from Remus and Peter, they noticed that Remus had tears in his eyes.

            "Remus, mate, what's wr-" James fell silent as Remus handed him that morning's issue of the Daily Prophet. He quickly read the article, and without a word he dropped the newspaper, stood up, and walked straight out of the hall.

            Confused, Lily picked up the newspaper, and read the article that James had been looking at.

            "Last night, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his followers launched their worst yet attack, resulting in the deaths of 9 wizards, and 23 muggles. Among those killed, were the Ministry's top six aurors; Diana Figg, Jim Finnigan, William and Elizabeth Potter- SHIT!"

            She got up from the table, and ran after James, tears forming in her eyes. "First my parents, and now his…I'll fucking kill Voldemort if it's the last thing I do," she said to herself, as she ran through the corridors looking for James. After half an hour of searching, just as Lily was about to give up, she suddenly stopped and smacked herself in the head. "I'm such an idiot, why didn't I think of this before! Accio Marauders Map!" After a few seconds, the map came zooming down the hall, and straight into Lily's outstretched hand. After a few minutes of scanning it, she finally found the dot labeled James Potter in a room on the seventh floor. She sprinted up the stairs, but when she got to the corridor that the room was located in, she just found a long, bare wall.

            "Shit! It's a trick room. How the fuck am I supposed to get in?" she thought, as she tapped the wall with her wand, hoping a door would appear out of thin air. As if to answer her question, a speech bubble appeared next to the little dot labeled Lily Evans. Inside the bubble, was the word 'bravery'.

            Lily tapped the wall with her wand again, said bravery, and a large wooden door appeared. She pulled it open, and gasped as she walked inside. She had just entered the most magnificent bedroom she had ever seen. And there, lying on the huge four-poster bed was James. He was staring at the ceiling, and hadn't moved even the slightest bit when Lily entered the room. She crawled into bed next to him, and laid her head down on his chest. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. James finally dropped his gaze from the ceiling, looked into Lily's eyes, and for the first time in over ten years, tears streamed down his face.


	8. Chapter 8

            Thanks to all my reviewers, especially SilentMidnight, who's reviewed four of my chapters. But I still want more lol. So please be nice and review! J

~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ 

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" Sirius said, as he walked into the hospital wing during his lunch break two weeks later.

"I'm getting a lot better. Madam Pomfrey said I could leave tonight if I promise to come back and take her potions during lunch everyday. How are you? And how's James?" Rebecca questioned. She wanted to cry every time she looked at Sirius, he looked so depressed. She knew that the Potter's were like his family, and that he ran away from his real one and went to live with them.

"I'm okay, but I'm really worried about James. He spends all his time in Godric Gryffindor's bedroom, except for classes and meals, but even then he just sits there and doesn't say a word. The only person he'll talk to is Lily."  
            "Godric Gryffindor's bedroom?" Rebecca questioned.

"Oh, yeah, James' dad told us about it in our third year, so we went exploring and finally found it."

Rebecca cringed at the look of immense pain in Sirius' eyes as he talked about James' dad.

"Anyway," Sirius said, looking for a change of topic, "that's great that you can leave tonight! I'll come and pick you up right after dinner."

"Ok," Rebecca said with a smile. She couldn't wait to leave; she had been stuck in the hospital wing for two weeks, and was getting really sick of it.

"Oh yeah, and we figured out that the reason Malfoy and Snape were acting so weird the night was because they helped kill James' parents, and when we told Wormtail, he went and used the Cruciatus curse on them. It was amazing to see them shrieking in pain like that, but I want to know where he learned how to do it. He can't even do Vanishing spells, how did he perform one of the most complicated curses there is?"

"Sirius! That's illegal! I don't want you guys to hang out with Peter anymore; it takes A LOT of practice to perfect that spell, which means he's had to of done it before, and you can only perform it correctly if you really enjoy seeing people in pain."

"Calm down Becca, I'm sure he's never done it before, maybe he just got lucky. And of course he enjoys seeing Malfoy and Snape in pain, who doesn't?"

"I don't know," Rebecca said skeptically, "you usually need to be really deep into the Dark Arts to perform it…"

"This is Peter were talking about, I _know_ he's not involved in the Dark Arts. The bell's going to ring any second; I have to go to History of Magic, but I'll come back as soon as it's over."

"Ok," Rebecca said glumly, as Sirius gave her a quick kiss and left. 

~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~

"How's Rebecca?" Lily whispered, as Sirius slipped into his seat just as the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

"She's getting better. She's leaving the hospital wing tonight." Then, noticing the empty seat next to him, he added, "Where's James?"

"He didn't feel like coming to class. It's just History of Magic, it's not like we really need it anyway."

"Fuck this, I'm going up to Godric Gryffindor's bedroom. I'm his best friend, I should be the one he talks to, not you."

"Sirius, please don't be jealous," Lily pleaded. "Voldemort killed my parents too, so he knows I understand how he feels."

"Lily, James is like my brother and his parents were like my parents. I've lived with them for the past two years and in that time I was happier than I had ever been in my entire life. I know EXACTLY how he feels."

Just then, Professor Binns turned around, and Sirius got up and left the classroom. On his way through the corridors, he saw Snape and Malfoy huddled in a corner, talking in whispers. Hatred rose through Sirius' chest. He hid behind a suit of armor, and whispered "Petrificus Totalus", his wand aimed at Snape. Snape froze in mid-sentence, and fell to the floor in a full body bind. Before Lucius had time to react, Sirius did the same thing to him.

He strolled over to where Malfoy and Sape were lying, motionless. "You're lucky I have some place to be, because I don't have time to torture you. For now, I'll just put you somewhere where nobody will find you; that would be doing the whole school a favor."

He looked around the corridor, and spotted an unused classroom. He dragged Malfoy and Snape into it, and hid them behind the teachers' desk. When he was sure that people passing by the classroom couldn't see them, he left and headed over to Godric Gryffindor's bedroom. He tapped the wall with his wand, mumbled "bravery", and pulled open the large door that had appeared. He walked into the room, and spotted James lying on the bed. He was staring up at the ceiling, and acting as if he hadn't noticed that his best friend had just walked through the door.

Sirius stood there waiting for James to say something. Finally, after a couple of minutes, he spoke. "What do you want?"

"Don't talk to me like that," Sirius snapped. "I want to know why you won't talk to me. Your parents were like my parents too. I've lived in their house for the past two years. Obviously, if anybody is going to understand how you feel, it's me."

"No, you don't understand how I feel, and you never will, because you still have your family."

"James, shut up. You know you and your parents are my family. Blood means absolutely nothing to me. Now stop being such a git, because I'm all you've got left and you're all I've got left."

James stared at the ceiling, lost in thought. After a few minutes, he turned and looked at Sirius.

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"That's ok. I'm always here for you no matter what, don't ever forget that."

"Thanks mate, same here."

"Now come on, we've got twenty minutes till class, and Snape and Malfoy are trapped in an empty classroom, both in full body binds." Sirius said with a grin, "Let's go have some fun."


	9. Chapter 9

            Thanks for the reviews!! I didn't like my old title, You Need to Believe, and I'm not sure if I like this one. My friend thought of both of them, because I'm horrible at thinking up titles, so if you have any ideas for a better one e-mail me. Babiigrl31@yahoo.com. Thanks!

~ ~ ~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~

James and Sirius walked into Charms 30 minutes later, huge grins plastered across their face.

"What are you two so happy about?" Remus asked suspiciously, as they sat down in their usual seats.

"Who cares what they're happy about, as long as they're finally happy." Lily said smiling, as she gave James a kiss.

"It's hard to be upset when you've done what we've just done." Sirius said, leaning back on his chair.

"Which is?" Peter and Remus asked together, impatiently.

Sirius explained how he had run into Malfoy and Snape on his way to find James. He told them about how he had immobilized them while they weren't looking, and hid them in the empty classroom.

"So then me and James went back to find them, and started using every hex we could think of."

"When we couldn't think of any more," James said, grinning mischievously, "we summoned two of my mother's old dresses that she used to wear to parties that her muggle friends invited her to. You know those big frilly ones with the lace and the bows."

Lily smiled. This was the first time James had talked about his parents without breaking down since he had found out about their deaths.

"Anyway," he continued, "we took off their robes, and put the dresses on them. We hid them in the classroom and came down here. When everybody goes down to the Great Hall for dinner, we're going to run upstairs, cover them with my invisibility cloak, and levitate them right in the middle of my hall. Then I'll summon my cloak, and Snape and Malfoy will appear out of nowhere in muggle dresses, with the words 'ugly git' sketched on their faces in big purple zits."

"And when Dumbledore or one of the teachers try to clear up the zit hex, a different hex will appear. And when they try to clear up that hex, another one will appear. And I think we did about 50 or 60 hexes in total, each one worse than the next, so it'll take a while for them to recover. Hogwarts will be dirty slimeball-free for a long time," Sirius laughed.

"Even _I_ couldn't of thought of something as good as that," Remus said, his voice full of admiration.

"You two are bloody brilliant," Peter agreed, staring avidly at Sirius and James.

"There's only one problem…" Lily sighed.

"What the fuck!" James thought. He knew Lily hated when he and Sirius tortured people, but he never thought she would get angry after what Snape and Malfoy did to his parents and Rebecca.

"Becca is going to miss it, Madam Pomfrey said she can leave after dinner, not before."

James sighed in relief. "So you're not mad?" he questioned hopefully.

"Of course not! Those greasy gits deserve everything we're doing to them."

"You're the best," James said happily, giving Lily a kiss.

"Now, now, Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans, that's not something you two should be doing during Charms. Will the five of you kindly return to taking notes like the rest of the class." Professor Flitwick squeaked from the front of the classroom.

The Marauders and Lily all jumped. They hadn't noticed that Professor Flitwick had entered the classroom. They all reached in their bags for quills and parchment, while the rest of the class sniggered.

After the slowest hour and a half of their lives, the bell finally rang. Remus and Peter sprinted up to Gryffindor Tower to get the invisibility cloak, and Lily headed off to the hospital wing to beg Madam Pomfrey to let Rebecca come down to dinner. Sirius and James went to where Snape and Malfoy were hidden to make sure they were still there.

Ten minutes later, they all met in the Great Hall, James and Sirius pointing their wands straight ahead of them, to where Malfoy and Snape were floating, immobile and invisible, with huge smirks spread across their face.

"Rebecca!" Sirius cried when she walked over to the Marauders with Lily. He handed off his wand to Remus so that he could continue levitating Malfoy, then ran over to Rebecca and hugged her.

She winced as she tried to hug him back, but she didn't care about the pain anymore. It was just so great to finally be back with her friends, out of the hospital wing.

"Lily told me what you're doing to Snape and Malfoy. It's brilliant!" She said as Sirius pulled away.

"Speaking of which, we'd really better get going," Remus said, handing the wand back to Sirius.

Lily and Remus pushed open the door, and the six of them walked through. Sirius and James were in the middle, with Remus, Peter, Lily, and Rebecca circled around them so nobody would see their wands pointing upwards to where Snape and Malfoy were floating above them. Once they all sat down, Sirius and James pointed their wands about 10 feet above the Slytherin table, muttered a spell which made Malfoy and Snape float by themselves, and quickly put their wands away.

The Marauders, Rebecca, and Lily waited anxiously for the rest of the school to enter the Great Hall. Finally, after about twenty minutes, it looked like almost everyone was there. James took out his wand, pointed it at where Malfoy and Snape were floating, invisible, and whispered "Accio Invisibility Cloak". The cloak flew back to him, and he quickly stuffed it under the table.

Suddenly, the hall erupted in screams of laughter. Snape and Malfoy were floating, frozen, in midair, wearing huge, frilly muggle dresses. And just as Sirius and James had said, written across their faces in huge purple zits were the words 'ugly git'.

All of the teachers rushed over to help Malfoy and Snape, while every student in the hall laughed until they cried. Nobody was laughing as hard as the Marauders, Lily and Rebecca though, all of whom were rolling around on the floor, tears streaming down their faces.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore's voice rang through the hall. "Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, Mr. Pettigrew, Mr. Lupin, Ms. Evans, and Ms. Newman. Kindly meet me in my office in twenty minutes."

~ ~ ~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~

I'm going to be really busy this weekend, so I probably won't update until Tuesday night (at the latest). Please review!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

            I'm sorry for the delay! I've been really busy with school and soccer, and I've gone away the past two weekends. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The Marauders, Lily, and Rebecca walked silently through the corridors, too nervous to speak.

            Finally, James broke the silence. "How the fuck did he know it was us?" he shouted, more to himself than to the others.

            "Malfoy and Snape probably told them," Lily said, just realizing that they would have gotten caught no matter how successfully they did it, because the teachers were bound to ask Malfoy and Snape who had done such horrible things to them.

            "No, that can't be it, Sirius put a memory charm on them right before we summoned the cloak."

            "You're so smart," Rebecca sighed, wrapping her arms around Sirius.

            Sirius grinned and kissed her.

            "Can you please do that ANOTHER time, we're about to be expelled." Peter snapped, rolling his eyes.

            "Come on, let's go," Remus sighed, "we better not piss off Dumbledore even more by being late."

            When they finally reached the stone gargoyle, Sirius realized that they didn't know this years password, not having gotten into serious enough trouble to be sent to the Head's office yet this year, and kicked the wall in frustration. "He forgot to tell us the new password!" he shouted.

            "Bertie Bott's Beans" Lily and James said in unison. The stone gargoyle sprang to life and jumped aside.

            "How'd you know that?" Peter asked them, confused.

            "We're Head Boy and Girl you stupid git!" James said, as he and Lily stepped onto the revolving staircase. The rest of the group followed.

            They got to the top of the staircase, and knocked.

            Dumbledore opened the door, looking unusually grave. "Sit down," he said when they entered, pointing to six chairs in front of his desk. Once they sat down, he began to speak.

             "I seem to remember telling the four of you at the end of last year that if this rivalry between you and Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Snape didn't stop, there would be some serious consequences," he said to the Marauders.

            They all nodded, looking at the floor.

             "And this year it is worse than ever, now with Ms. Evans and Ms. Newman involved. What you did to them tonight, was far worse than anything you've done to them in the past."

             "What they did to Rebecca was far worse than anything they've done in the past! And it was a lot worse than what we did to them tonight!" Sirius shouted losing his temper, "And all they got was a bloody detention! Do you not understand how much pain they caused her? They almost killed her!"

             "Silence, Mr. Black," Dumbledore said calmly. "Dark Magic is not permitted in my school, but it was the first time they have done it, and everybody makes mistakes when provoked. Even so, they have detention four days a week for the rest of the year, and the three days they have off will be spent doing the homework and studying that they couldn't do the days they had detention. This year will not be enjoyable for them at all. They are required to leave during the winter and spring breaks, so they will not have any free time for the rest of their time in this castle. I for one think that that's just as bad as being expelled."

             "You can't do that to us!" Lily cried, now getting angry too, "They deserved everything we did to them! They killed James' parents, and then they tried to kill Becca. They're Death Eaters!"

             "Ms. Evans, that is an unfounded accusation. I will not tolerate that." Dumbledore said calmly.

             "Unfounded? WHERE DO YOU THINK THEY LEARNED THE DARK MAGIC? FROM VOLDEMORT!"

            Peter flinched as Remus said Voldemort's name, and everybody stared. He blushed and looked down at his knees.

             "Will the six of you PLEASE stop interrupting me." Dumbledore shouted, jumping up from his seat.

            The Marauders and the girls cowered in their chairs. It was the first time any of them had ever seen Dumbledore lose his temper like that.

             "As I was saying," Dumbledore continued as he sat down, now back to using his usual calm voice. "You will not be punished as severely as Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Snape. You will have detention four days a week, but only for the next three months. In addition to that, you are banned from all future Hogsmeade visits, and 100 points will be taken from Gryffindor. Mr. Potter, you are still allowed to be on the quidditch team, but since you will be unable to attend four practices a week, you are temporarily no longer the captain of Gryffindor. The title will be given back to you once you have completed your detentions. I must warn you, that if this rivalry does not end today, every one of you will face expulsion from my school. You may go."

            The six of them got up and left Dumbledore's office. Once they were a few corridors away, James and Sirius sighed in relief.

             "Wow, we got lucky." James said wrapping his arm around Lily's waist. "We can still go to Hogsmeade any time we want, we just have to be extra careful now. I can easily win back those 100 points at our first match, and I'll still get to be captain for most of the year. It's like we weren't even punished at all."

             "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Lily cried. "We're having enough trouble keeping up with homework as it is, now we have to add in detentions four nights a week? It's going to be impossible!"

             "Lily, James is used to balancing homework with detention. Him and Sirius have had it almost every night since first year." Remus sighed.

             "Don't worry, you'll get used to it soon enough," Sirius said, taking Rebecca's hand in his. "You guys go ahead, we'll meet up with you in a bit. I have to…er...talk to Becca."

            He started to lead her towards an empty classroom, but they had barely taken two steps when an owl swooped in through the open window and landed in front of Rebecca. She took the letter and turned it over.

             "It's a letter from the ministry," she whispered," her heart pounding in her chest.

            Don't worry," James said in a higher voice than usual, "open it up. It's probably n-nothing bad."

             "It better not be," Lily thought to herself. "I don't know how much more bad news we can take.

            Rebecca carefully slit the envelope open, and took out the parchment inside. She unfolded it slowly, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. Slowly, she opened her eyes began to read.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ok I don't want to make any promises that I might not be able to keep, So I'll say this…the next chapter will PROBABLY be up by Saturday night. It might even be sooner than that but I don't know. Please Review! It'll encourage me to write faster lol.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm so sorry I'm late with updating again but my teachers are giving me way too much homework and with that and soccer I don't have time to do anything else. And then my computer got a virus and deleted what I had already written, which was most of the chapter, and I had to redo it all. Thanks for the reviews!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

            "Dear Ms. Newman, it is our deepest regret to inform you of the death of your parents…."

            Sirius wrapped his arms around her, and Rebecca dropped the letter and buried her head in his chest.

            James picked up the letter and read the rest of it, tears blurring his vision. "It-it says that they were killed in a workplace accident. But they were Aurors…it wasn't an accident." He whispered to Lily, who was crying on his shoulder. He was worried about how much more of this she could take. Her parents, then her boyfriend's parents, and now her best friend's parents; he didn't want her doing anything stupid to get revenge against Voldemort.

            "Come on, let's go back to Gryffindor Tower." Remus said, fighting the urge to throw something. Voldemort was ruining all his friends' lives, and he swore to himself that he would get revenge if it was the last thing he did.

            They headed back to the tower, and went straight to the boys' dormitory. The eight of them sat there in silence until they finally started falling asleep one by one in the early hours in the morning.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Lily's eyes popped open. At first she didn't remember why she felt so miserable, but as she looked around the room and saw all of her friends looking just as horrible as she felt, even in their sleep, the memories of last night came flooding back to her. She laid her head back on James' chest, biting her lip to stop the tears from pouring down her face. After a few minutes, she finally got her emotions under control, she tried to shake James awake. His arms were wrapped around her, and she couldn't get up unless he got up too.

"James!" she whispered, shaking him harder, trying not to wake up anybody else in the dorm.

"Jesus fucking Christ he can sleep through anything!" she said to herself, shaking him still harder. Then she got an idea.

She craned her neck upward and whispered into his ear, "James I'm going to take a shower, do you want to come?"

Immediately his eyes popped open.

"Sure," he whispered back, grinning. He was just about to kiss her, when he too suddenly remembered the events of last night.

Lily almost broke down again at the sight of James' face when he remembered what had happened, but she managed to keep her composure.

"We have to go to Potions," she said quietly.

"Come on Lily, no we don't! We need to be here when Rebecca wakes up, we have to comfort her. The teachers will understand if we don't come to class today when they hear what happens."

"Normal teachers will understand but Professor Bletchley won't. She's evil, you know that."

"I'll go talk to McGonagall. You stay here and get some sleep. I'll be back in a little while."

Lily smiled and kissed him. "I love you so much. I don't know how I'd make it through all this shit with out you."

"I love you too," James whispered, giving her another quick kiss and walked out of the room.

Lily laid her head down on the pillow and tried to fall back asleep. It was hard to now that she wasn't in James' arms, she felt so unsafe when she was away from him. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she heard the dormitory door open. She turned over and watched him walk over to the bed and lie down next to her.

"What's wrong?" she whispered when she saw the strange look on his face. "Did something go wrong with McGonagall?"

"No, everything went fine with McGonagall, but I just saw something odd when I was walking back."

"What'd you see?"

"Come on, let's go talk in Godric Gryffindor's bedroom. This is important, and I don't want us to be overheard."

Rebecca heard the dormitory door open and close. She opened her eyes and chanced a glance around the dormitory. James and Lily were finally gone. Remus was lying on his bed with his head hanging over the side and his mouth slightly open. Peter was completely hidden by his blanket, so whether he was asleep or not he wouldn't notice anything.

"Sirius, wake up!" she whispered, shaking him.

"Whassamatter baby?" he muttered groggily, still half asleep.

"I want to be alone with you, let's go to my dorm nobody's in there."

            "Alright," he said, now fully awake, having just remembered the events of last night.

            They headed towards the girls' dorms, and the second they got inside Rebecca slammed the door shut and pushed Sirius down on her bed. She climbed on top of him and started kissing his neck. Sirius pushed Rebecca off of him.

            "Becca what are you-?"

            "Sirius I want you. Now. So shut up and kiss me."

            "No! Rebecca your parents were killed yesterday. I know everybody grieves in different ways but you can't just pretend like this never happened. Talk to me."

            "I don't want to talk. I just want to fuck."

            "Rebecca! You're acting like a child!"

            "Yeah, Sirius, like you're so fucking mature. Since when did you start acting so "grown up" anyway?"

            "Since I realized I need to be if we're going to make it through all of this!" he said in a voice of forced calm. He didn't want to say anything he would regret, and he really didn't want to get angry with her, she didn't need that right now.

            Rebecca dropped to her knees and broke down completely.

            "I'm so sorry! I just don't know what to do…" She sobbed.

            Sirius picked her up off the floor and gently placed her down on her bed. He laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

            "It's all going to be okay baby, I'm here for you. We'll get through this."


	12. Chapter 12

            "James, what's wrong? What happened?"

            "When I was walking back from McGonagall's office, I heard Malfoy and Snape talking down at the other end of the corridor and I knew I'd never be able to control my temper if I came face to face with them, so I hid from them and waited until they passed. And when they walked by, I think...I think I saw Wormtail was walking with them. And they were talking almost like they were friends."

            "Worm-? Oh, Peter! No, it couldn't have been him, he was sleeping in the dorm with us."

            "Yeah, I thought so too, but I remember thinking on the way out of the dorm this morning that the lump under those blankets looked a little too small. I think it was just a bunch of pillows."

            Lily thought for a moment. She had always thought that Peter was a little odd, and she could never figure out why the Marauders were friends with him. They were all extremely good looking, popular, brilliant, and very powerful wizards, and Peter was none of that. She didn't trust him at all, unlike James, Sirius, Remus, and Rebecca, who she trusted with her life. But still…no Gryffindor in their right mind would ever be caught dead hanging out with Malfoy and Snape…

            "Nahh James, your just tired and depressed and I don't know, you probably just imagined it or something."

            "Yeah maybe your right, come on let's go back to the common room and wait for everyone to wake up."

            Lily bit her lip. She knew it would be a horrible thing to do but she just couldn't stand the pain she felt when she was near Rebecca…

            "No, let's stay here." She said taking him by his hand and leading him over to the bed. "They're all probably still sleeping anyway. And besides, when Becca wakes up she's going to want to be alone with Sirius. And I need to do something that will take my mind off all the pain."

            James stared at her. "No, that can't be what she means, her best friend's parents just died, she can't be thinking about that," he thought to himself.

            Lily pushed James down on the bed and gave him a long, deep kiss. James felt her tongue part his lips and push it's way into his mouth.

            "Ok so that was what she meant," he thought to himself happily.

            Suddenly, he pushed Lily off of him and sat up.

            "I'm sorry Lil, I can't do this. It would be taking advantage of you. You're depressed and desperate to ease the pain, but I know if we just stayed here instead of going back to Becca you'd regret it and hate me for letting you do it. I don't want to do anything to piss you off, because I couldn't handle it if you got mad at me."

            "I won't get mad. I just need to forget about everything. I won't regret this, I need to be happy, even if it's only for little while."

            "Are you sure?"

            "I'm positive."

            James grinned as Lily pulled him on top of her. "Alright then, if that's what you really want…"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

            Remus woke up to find an empty dormitory, besides Peter who was completely hidden by his blankets and obviously still sleeping.

            "Oh how nice, they've ditched us again." He thought to himself. He looked at the clock next to his bed. The bell signaling lunch break would be ringing in about 25 minutes. He didn't feel like eating or going to class after lunch, and he knew that James, Sirius, or Lily had probably talked to McGonagall about what had happened anyway. He figured he would just go to the library and pick out a book to bring back to the dormitory so he could lie in bed and read all day, because he was too depressed to do anything else. He took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, and got dressed. He then went down into the common room, and waited for the bell to ring.

            The common room was completely deserted because everyone was at their classes. He wondered for a moment where Sirius, James, Rebecca, and Lily were, but then he shook his head to stop himself.

            "Stop thinking about them, they obviously don't care about you, so you shouldn't care about them."

            The bell finally rang, and Remus practically sprinted to the library. He looked through the shelves for something that would interest him, his mind only half concentrating on what he was doing.

            "Your not angry at them," he thought to himself, "you're jealous of what they have. You want somebody to love too."

            He hated to admit it, but it was true. He needed somebody who he loved and trusted to help him get through all this stuff.

            He was so engrossed in his thoughts that on his way back to the common room, he walked straight into a girl halfway through the second floor corridor, knocking all of the books out of her hands.

            "Sorry," he mumbled snapping back to reality, and bending down to help her pick up her books, "wasn't watching where I was going."

            He stood up and handed the girl her books. As he looked at her, his stomach did a back flip. She was extremely pretty, with sparkling turquoise eyes and strawberry blonde hair.

            When he looked at her, she turned bright red. "Oh, that's ok," she said her voice shaking slightly. She seemed very shy.

            "I'm Remus by the way, Remus Lupin." He held out his hand and she shook it.

            "Oh, I know who you are, everybody does. You're one of the infamous Marauders."

            Remus shook his head. "Look whatever you've heard about me probably isn't true. Aside from the pranks and stuff, the Marauder reputation comes mostly from Sirius and James. I'm not like that…you know, being a player and all that stuff," he added sheepishly.

            "Oh, believe me I know. I've seen them bring a different girl up to their dorm every night for the past few years. Well not so much recently, I can't believe they've actually settled down with Lily and Rebecca, nobody ever thought that would happen."

            Remus laughed, "Tell me about it. Wait, you're in Gryffindor too?" he asked, amazed that he hadn't noticed her before.

            "Yeah, I'm a sixth year. My name is Katie by the way, Katie Sibony."

            Just then, the bell rang. Katie bit her lip. "Well, I'd better be going, it's been fun chatting with you."

"Can I walk you to your next class?" Remus asked hopefully.

Katie blushed again. "Sure. I'm going to Charms. But won't you be late to your next class?"

"Oh, umm, I'm not going to classes today." He said quietly, as they headed down the corridor towards the Charms classroom. "One of my best friend's parents was killed yesterday, so I'm taking the day off to try and calm down a bit."

Katie gasped. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she whispered, "If you need anything I'm here for you."

"Thanks."

They walked in silence the rest of the way. When they reached the Charms' classroom, Remus noticed a group of sixth year girls staring openmouthed at them, as if they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Well, bye then." Katie said when they stopped in front of the door.

"Er…Katie…" the girls' stares were making him uncomfortable, but he tried his best to ignore them. "This weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend and I was wondering, if you weren't going with anybody else, would you, umm, maybe want to go with me?"

The girls started giggling furiously, and this time Remus could feel himself beginning to blush.

Katie's eyes widened. "I would love to!" she said.

Remus smiled, "Great! Well, I guess I'll see you later tonight in the common room?"

"Sure."

"Alright, bye."

Remus walked to the end of the corridor and turned the corner. Once he was out of sight, he collapsed against the wall.

"Well that wasn't too hard," he thought to himself, grinning.

Just then, he heard all the girls in the group start to squeal and shout questions at Katie. He stayed where he was and listened to what they were saying.

"Oh my god-!"

"Remus Lupin-!"

"How the hell did that happen-?"

"You've liked him for so long-!"

"REMUS LUPIN-!"

"Calm down!" he heard Katie yell over the noise, and then she too began to giggle. "I don't know how it happened. He accidentally bumped into me in the hall and we just sort of started talking."

"Oh, you're so lucky!" one of the girls said enviously.

"Yeah, you are! He's so hot!" another one of the girls said, and they all began to giggle again.

Just then, the bell rang and he heard all the girls hurry inside the classroom.

Remus made his way back to the common room with a huge grin plastered across his face.

"And to think, I was actually JEALOUS of Sirius and James?"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

This chapter was for everybody who asked me to give Remus a good girlfriend. So now they all have somebody, except Peter but he doesn't deserve one. The only thing he deserves is a horrible bloody death lol. Please be nice and review!


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, my teachers are giving me way too much homework and tests and stuff so I don't really have any time. The last time I updated I put up two new chapters at once so if some of you thought I only put one up and only read the second one and got confused then yeah that's why. I only got one review on my last chapter, which is really pathetic, so PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

            Remus was the first of the Marauders to wake up on Saturday. He shielded his eyes against the sunlight streaming through the windows, and turned over to look at the clock. He groaned when he saw what time it was; he hadn't woken up on his own at 6:30 on a Saturday in years. He tried to fall back asleep, but after about a half hour he finally realized it was pointless; hs stomach was filled with nerves about the coming day.

            "She's just a girl you git, get a grip on yourself," he told himself as he realized what the funny feeling in his stomach was. He wondered why he was nervous, he was nothing like James and Sirius were but he had still been with his share of girls.

            He decided to go down to the Prefects bathroom and take a nice, hot bath to calm him. He figured that besides him nobody was up this early so he would be safe going down in his pajamas.

            He walked down the stairs too preoccupied to notice anything, and was almost at the portrait hole when he heard his name.

            "Remus?"

            He looked up and saw that it was Katie, and once again he felt like e had just missed a stair going down the steps. He realized with a pang that he was only wearing a wife beater and pajama pants. Blushing furiously, he walked over to her and sat down next to her on the couch. Since that day they had met, he hadn't really had much time to talk to her, because of all the work they both had and his quidditch training every night.

            "Hey Katie. Why are you up so early?" he asked, marveling at how she even looked beautiful right after she had rolled out of bed.

            "Oh, I couldn't sleep. What about you?"

            "Same thing."

            An awkward silence fell between them as Remus frantically searched for something to say.

            "So, er, what were you going to do when you came down here? I don't think the Great Hall is even open yet."

            "Oh, I was going to try to do my Transfiguration homework. It's my worst subject and I figured I might understand it a little better when nobody else is around so there's no distractions."

            "Oh," Remus said, trying to stop himself from grinning. Here was a ready-made excuse for him to spend more time with her. "Transfiguration is one of my best subjects, I could help you with it if you'd like,"

            "Thanks! That would be great!" Katie said, beaming.

            They sat down on the couch and began to work, but after awhile they started getting sidetracked every few minutes. Remus couldn't believe how easy she was to talk to. After about an hour or so, people began to wake up and come down to the common room.

Katie sighed and got up. "We'd better go get dressed, it's time to go down to breakfast,"

"Alright then, I'll see you later. We're still on for today, right?"

Katie nodded, smiling, and walked away.

Remus walked upstairs, smiling to himself. He felt guilty to think about it because Rebecca's parents had been killed just a few days ago, but this was the happiest he had been since school had started. He knew it was wrong that while the others were sitting around mourning he was out finding a girlfriend, but Sirius and Rebecca and James and Lily had each other. He had nobody.

He pushed open the door to the dormitory, and saw that the others were just starting to wake up. He was shocked to see that James and Sirius were there, but Lily and Rebecca weren't.

"Hey Moony!" James called when he saw him enter. Remus could tell that even though James was trying to be his old self, he was in immense pain. Remus couldn't blame him after all that had happened in the past few weeks. "We were just deciding what the four of us were going to do today."

"The four of us?" Remus asked, bemused. Then his confusion turned to panic. He really missed hanging out with his friends, but he definitely wasn't going to cancel his date with Katie. But he didn't want them to know he had been out girl hunting while they were in such pain; he knew somehow that they wouldn't be too happy about it. "Shouldn't you two be with Rebecca and Lily? It's only been a few days; they obviously can't be over it by now. They need comforting, spend the day with them."

"Naw, Lily and Rebecca are having a girl day and they don't want us there, and anyway you and Peter have been bitching that we don't ever hang out anymore, and that Lily and Rebecca have ruined our friendship, and all this other crap. Now when we actually can hang out, you don't want to?"

"No, it's not that, I swear. It's just, well, I have a date with this girl Katie and I really like her a lot so I don't want to cancel it."

"Katie? Katie who?" Sirius asked, frowning slightly. He definitely didn't remember Remus mentioning any girl named Amanda.

"She's in Gryffindor, a 6th year."

"How come you never mentioned her?" James demanded. "When did you meet her? What's she like? Come on Moony give us details."

"She's really sweet, smart, funny, nice, and REALLY hot. And I, um, I met her a few days ago," Remus said apprehensively.

"What do you mean a few days ago?" James asked, his face reddening as it always did when he got mad. "While we were all sitting there depressed, in mourning, you were out looking for girls? You've been best friends with Rebecca longer than any of us!"

"No! James it's not like that!" Remus said. He knew James would react this way, but he was surprised Sirius hadn't said anything; he usually overreacted just as much as James. "I kind of met her by accident. Remember the first time you met Lily? I guess it was kind of like that. I really, really like her a lot."

"I don't care if you like her a lot!" James screamed. "One of your best friends parents gets killed and you go out and look for girls to fuck days after it? Why couldn't you just wait a few weeks to ask her out until your sure Rebecca's getting better? It's not like we can only go to Hogsmeade on scheduled days, we're Marauders!"

"Look!" Remus shouted, he was starting to get pissed off too. They just didn't understand. "So much shit has happened lately, and you two have had Rebecca and Lily but I have nobody. I don't even have you anymore. You don't understand what it's like going through this alone."

"I-!" James started to yell some more, but Sirius cut him off.

"Look, Prongs, just stop. He's right you know, we haven't exactly been there for him lately."

"Yes, bu-"

"I said cut it out! Moony go with Katie and have fun, we can hang out tomorrow or something."

"Thanks mate.' Remus said gratefully. He turned to James. "You're not gonna get mad at me are you?"

James hesitated, but finally smiled. "As long as you give us every detail when you get back, we're cool."

Remus grinned at his friends and left.

"You know, we really should start spending more time with him and Wormtail." Sirius said, as the door closed.

"Well I think I know this Katie girl, and if she's the one I'm thinking of she's friends with Lily and Becca." James said, starting to get dressed. "So we can triple. Now all we need is to find somebody for him." He nodded at the lump of blankets on the bed next to him, under which they assumed Peter was sleeping.

"Yeah, well I think that's gonna be a bit more difficult," Sirius sighed.


	14. Chapter 14

Yay! I've gotten 13 more reviews since I last updated! Thank you! The more reviews I get, the more I want to write so keep reviewing it'll get me off my lazy ass. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Remus and Katie walked through Hogsmeade hand in hand. Even though they had been together all morning, they still had plenty to talk about. Remus couldn't believe how much they had in common; it was even better than talking to the other Marauders.

"You want to go to Madam Puddifoot's and get a coffee?" Remus asked, as it started to drizzle.

"Sure!" she said brightly, and they headed down the side road to the coffee shop. They were a few feet from the door when they heard their names and stopped dead in their tracks.

"We can't mention any of this around Katie, now that she's dating Lupin, we have to be 100% sure she won't find out…"

They looked over and saw some of Katie's fellow Gryffindor sixth years huddled together in an alley to the right.

"Over here," Remus whispered, pulling Katie over behind a tree where he was sure the girls wouldn't see them.

"Katie wouldn't sell us out," a short, plump girl with curly brown hair said sternly.

"Don't be so naive, Alana. I mean, I know Katie's one of us, but Remus is their best friend and Katie's obsessed with him. 'Remus is so hot, Remus is so sweet,' she never shuts up about him," a tall, thin girl with long black hair said disgustedly.

Katie flushed and looked down, mortified, but Remus grinned and placed a hand on her chin, bringing her face up to look at his, and gave her a quick kiss before turning back to the group of girls.

"Oh, shut up Britney, you're 100x worse when it comes to James. You worship the ground he walks on." Alana spat.

Remus suddenly realized who the tall girl with the long black hair was. Britney Kay, James' ex-girlfriend, who, like every other girl James had dumped after he had gotten them into bed, was still in love with him. Remus also recognized another one of the girls in the group who he hadn't noticed before because she hadn't said anything yet. Ashley DiSanto, Britney's best friend, who Sirius had done the same thing to as James had done to Britney. And as always, Ashley was still madly in love with Sirius. Remus looked around the group and realized that either Sirius or James had slept with and then dumped every single girl in this group. "Wow, they really are pricks," he thought to himself.

"Yes, because I love James," Britney hissed back, "and I know he loves me, Evans is just getting in the way. So that's why we've decided to get rid of her."

Katie gasped, horrified that her friends would be planning something like this, but Remus put a hand over her mouth to silence her, because he wanted to hear the rest of the conversation.

"And how exactly are you going to do that? You're not going to physically hurt her are you?" a pretty girl with wavy blonde hair asked Britney, looking anxious.

"Well, I was thinking of drinking some polyjuice potion with Evans' hair in it, and asking James if I could sleep in his bed tonight. He'll say yes of course, thinking it's her. I'll find a way to get her into the room before James wakes up, and by then the potion will have worn off so she'll walk in on us in bed together."

"And how do you know the real Lily won't walk be with him tonight?" Ashley asked, skeptically.

"I heard her and Newman talking, they're having a girls night and told James and Sirius to stay away till tomorrow morning."

"And where are you going to get Polyjuice potion? It takes a month to make," the blonde girl asked.

"You know that ugly Slytherin git, Snape? I talked to him this morning, and he gave me some. He said he would usually never help a Gryffindor, but he'd do anything to hurt James."

"And if you love him so much, why the fuck would you want to hurt him? He'll hate you when he wakes up and finds you next to him." Alana said.

"We'll he'll hate me for awhile, but I know that after some time he'll realize how much better off he is without her and he'll love me for getting rid of that mudblood."

At those words, Katie broke free from Remus' grip and jumped out from behind the tree. Remus groaned and jumped out after her, incase the other girls got mad and attacked her. "You low-life bitch!" she screamed furiously, "You're so fucking pathetic! You're willing to ruin other people's lives just for your own fucking happiness."

"Sorry to ruin it for you," Remus hissed, just as mad. "But you're never going to get away with this. James loves Lily, not you. He used you because he knew you're an easy hoe."

"James will realize he loves me, even if it takes a little persuasion," Britney grinned.

"Persuasion?" Remus asked, "you're not actually going to use a love potion or the Imperious curse are you? Because that's pretty fucking sad that you have to resort to screwing with his mind to get him to return your feelings."

"Well, I know you'd just love to know, but I just can't let you ruin this for me." She said, inching towards them. She stopped a few feet away from them, then suddenly whipped out her wand and screamed "OBLIVIATE!"

Remus blinked, dazed and confused. He had no idea where he was or what he was doing. He looked around and saw that he was in an alleyway, hand in hand with Katie, and surrounded by all of her friends. The last thing he remembered was him and Katie walking down to Madam Puddifoots.

"The Full Moon's coming, I must just be really tired," he thought to himself, trying to explain his sudden memory lapse.

"Ok, well we're gonna get going," Britney said sweetly, snapping Remus out of his thoughts. He looked over at Katie, and noticed that she looked pretty confused too. "Have fun you two!" She called back as she and her friends walked away towards the main road of Hogsmeade.

"Ok, erm, let's go then, shall we?" he asked tentatively.

"Oh, right, ok," Katie said, and they headed in the opposite direction of the group of girls, neither having any idea of what was going on, but trying not to show it.


	15. Chapter 15

Ok yeah I fixed all my screw-ups (I hope) but it'll take about 24 hours for it to show up. Hopefully all you readers have forgiven me for confusing the fuck out of you. I'm sorry !!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Remus and Katie were sitting in Madam Puddifoots sipping on their coffees, talking about quidditch. Suddenly, Katie stopped right in the middle of her speech about why England had such a good chance of winning the World Cup. "Weren't you and you're friends banned from Hogsmeade for the rest of the year? Maybe we should leave, I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Naw, it's okay." Remus replied. "When Dumbledore heard about Becca's parents he revoked all of our punishments and said we needed to try to lead a normal life to get over the deaths. I'm pretty sure that he's still going to make us do the detentions and stuff in a few months, but at least it's not now."

"Oh," she said quietly looking around the coffee shop. She could feel herself starting to blush, there were couples kissing all over the place. Remus noticed her looking uncomfortable.

"Erm, I think it's stopped raining outside. Do you want to go to some of the shops?" He asked.

"Sure," she replied gratefully. The other couples were setting a standard for them, but as much as she would love to have Remus kiss her like that, she hated doing that kind of stuff while other people were watching.

They wandered around Hogsmeade for the next few hours occasionally going into the shops. After a while, it began to get really hot out.

"Hey, do you want to go back to the castle?" Remus asked, as he wiped his forehead. "We can hang out by the lake or something, it'll be a lot cooler down there."

"Sure,' she replied brightly, so they headed back towards the gates to Hogwarts.

They sat down under the shade of a beech tree right near the lake. Remus remembered briefly the day that their O.W.L.s had ended in fifth year, when he had sat there watching Sirius and James torture Snape. He had thought it was wrong of them back then, but now he felt that Snape had deserved every single thing he had gotten. He then grinned as he remembered Lily screaming herself hoarse at James after she witnessed what they were doing; she had really hated him back then. "Wow, so much has changed since then." He thought to himself.

"What are you so happy about?" Katie asked suspiciously when she saw the grin on Remus' face.

"Oh," Remus said, snapping back to reality. "I'm just happy to be lucky enough to be sitting here on a date with the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts," he said staring into her eyes. "Wow, that was good," he thought to himself.

Katie flushed and was about to say something when Remus silenced her with a kiss. His tongue pushed hungrily past her lips and he pushed her down into the grass as the kiss deepened. After a few minutes of this, he began to unbutton her shirt. On the third button, she suddenly pushed him off of her.

"Look, Remus, I know you're a Marauder and this is the stuff you're used to, but I'm not like that. I like you, a lot, but we hardly even know each other. How do I know I'm not just another girl you're going to sleep with and then toss aside when you're sick of me?" Katie asked, her eyes shining with tears.

"Katie! I'm not like that! Like I told you before that stuff is all James and Sirius. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm really sorry and I'm ok with waiting to do anything till your ready. I know we don't really know each other too well, but everything I do know I like a lot. Will you please forgive me?"

"Of course I will," she smiled. She placed her head on his chest and they sat there for the rest of the afternoon, just enjoying each other's company.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"James?"

James opened one of his eyes, still half asleep, and saw Lily standing next to his bed.

"Hey baby," he said sleepily, "what happened to your girls night out with Rebecca?"

"I missed you," she said. "Can I sleep in here tonight?'

"Sure," he said and he wrapped his arms around her as she lay down next to him. He thought briefly about having a nice snogging session before they both fell asleep, but figured that since it was so late she was probably really tired and decided to wait till morning. He kissed her on the top of head, closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep a few minutes later.

"JAMES POTTER YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!"

James popped his eyes open and saw Lily standing over him, tears pouring down her face. She looked livid.

"Wait a minute," he thought to himself, "how's Lily standing over me when she's in my arms. He looked down at the grinning face of Britney. "Ew you dirty bitch! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BED!" he screamed jumping up, away from her.

"DON'T FUCKING PRETEND YOU DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS THERE!" Lily screamed. The tears had stopped, now she was shaking uncontrollably, her face white. "After all that's happened recently, how the fuck could you do this? I ACTUALLY THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! How could I be so fucking stupid? I should have listened to Rebecca when she said people can't change so easily."

"Lily! Please!" James cried desperately, "I don't know how the fuck she got there! You came into my room in the middle of the night and said you missed me and asked if you could sleep in here and I said yes and I woke up and you were there and she was here," he knew he was rambling and not making any sense, but he didn't care. "I swear I don't know what the fuck is going on! I love you more than anything else in this world. Please just listen to m-"

"SHUT UP JAMES!" Lily roared. "I hate you! We're over. If you EVER try to speak to me again, I swear I'll get my revenge."

She turned around and stormed out the door. James ran after her but she sprinted up to the girls' dorm and sealed the door so that he couldn't get in.

He walked back to his dorm and collapsed onto his bed, breaking down. He ignored the other 3 Marauders, who were sitting on their beds, open-mouthed.

"James, don't cry," Britney said soothingly, sitting down on the bed next to him. James had completely forgotten she was there. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" he roared, throwing her off the bed.

Sirius got up and pulled a kicking and screaming Britney by her hair out of the door. He slammed the door in her face and sealed it so she couldn't get back in.

He walked back in the room and over to James' bed.

"Don't fucking sit there crying like a little girl James," he yelled. "You got what you deserve!"

James stood up and punched Sirius in the face. "DON'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME WHAT I DESERVE! YOU KNOW I WOULD NEVER EVER DO THAT TO LILY! 'OH JAMES YOU'RE LIKE MY BROTHER,'" he shouted, mimicking Sirius. "'I'M HERE FOR YOU NO MATTER WHAT! NEVER FORGET THAT!' SOME FUCKING BROTHER YOU ARE!"

"Sirius!" Remus screamed. It was weird, he didn't know why he was so sure since it was definitely something James would do, but he knew for a fact that James wasn't lying. "James would never cheat on Lily. And if he did you know it wouldn't be with that ugly slut. James is right, you do suck as a friend."

"I thought Marauders always stuck together?" Peter said angrily.

Sirius grabbed a tissue from his bedside table to stem the flow of his bleeding nose, which was clearly broken.

"Ugh, you're right, I can't believe I did that. I'm sorry Prongs."

"Right, whatever," James said, pulling the curtains around him, white hot tears once more spilling down his cheeks.

"Sirius!" he heard Remus say warningly through the curtains. James knew that Sirius had been about to pull the curtains back open. He grabbed his wand from his bedside table, put a silencing charm on his bed, and screamed in frustration.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Aww, poor James!. Ok so I've added three chapters this week, go me!. Lol. Please review!!


	16. Chapter 16

            Ok so I'm pretty sure I fixed all of my screw ups and now the website finally updated it to show the changes so if you're still confused just re-read all the chapters I posted recently 

Part of this chapter is in Alana's point of view, that short girl with the curly brown hair that was part of that group of Britney's friends. I know she's not a main character or anything, but it's important to the story to have it in her point of view lol.

This is my longest, and most dramatic chapter yet. There's A LOT of tears and crying and stuff but that's ok because that's what makes a story good.

Please review! I haven't gotten any on the last few chapters I did.

~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Lily! You're a wreck! You need to get back with him, he didn't do anything wrong! How many times have we gone over this? Britney must have tricked him or something, you know you love him!" Rebecca yelled exasperatedly, she was sick and tired of this bullshit.

            It had been about a month and a half, and Lily and James still weren't speaking. James had chased Lily, begging for her forgiveness every single time he had seen her since that day, but she just continued to ignore him, hiding the tears as best she could. The truth was, she hadn't properly eaten or slept since the breakup, she had not smiled once, and couldn't do so much as look at him without feeling like she just wanted to die.

            "I do NOT love him!" Lily yelled back, angrily wiping her tears. "That's not why I'm crying!"

            "Oh yeah," Rebecca said sarcastically. "You just happen to randomly break down in the middle of a wizard chess game on what would be your three month anniversary, but of course it's not because of him."

            "I don't love him and he certainly doesn't love me. There's nothing between us, and I'm not upset because of him. I was just thinking about…about my parents that's all."

            "HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Rebecca cried incredulously. "Have you not looked at him lately? He hasn't so much as kissed a single girl since you two broke up. He walks around all the time with his eyes puffy and red, constantly on the verge of tears. He won't talk to anybody, not even Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Hmm, Mr. tough guy, Playboy extraordinaire, always the center of attention; not dating, not talking, and actually crying in front of other people. Yeah Lil', that sounds real normal to me. I'm sure he's just completely destroying the reputation he's been building up for the past six years just for the fun of it; he's not upset about your breakup at all."

            Lily tried to hide the fresh wave of tears streaming down her face.

            Rebecca saw Lily begin to cry again and rolled her eyes. "Ok, I know I'm not being much of a best friend right now, but this is entirely your fault. You're the one causing yourself all this pain." She got up and walked down to the crowded and noisy common room.

            She spotted James sitting on a couch all alone staring into space, so she sat down next to him.

            "Hey," she said sitting down next to him.

            "Hey," he said miserably, still staring at whatever he was looking at. She followed his gaze, and saw Remus and Katie sitting together at the back of the common room. There were books spread out in front of them, but Rebecca was pretty sure that they were only pretending to be doing homework. Remus kept grinning and whispering things in Katie's ear, and she would giggle and kiss him. Suddenly Remus picked her up off her chair and sat her on his lap, and they began snogging.

            Rebecca made a mental note to beat the shit out of Remus. She was sure Remus didn't know James was there, because Remus wouldn't ever intentionally hurt him like that, but Rebecca thought he still should have been more careful.

            "Oh, James, don't," she pleaded as she saw James' eyes well up again.

            "I'm sorry, I just can't help it." He said, hot tears once again spilling down his face. "I just miss her so much, I can't live without her." He got up and walked to his dorm, Rebecca following him.

            Lily, who had followed Rebecca out of the dorm and was now crouched behind the back of the couch, listening, began to cry again for the 100th time that day. She hated seeing him like this, and was just about to run to him and say she forgave him, but her conscience kicked in.

            "It's just an act, she told herself. He doesn't love you; he's just going to hurt you again. Get yourself under control Lily," she thought to herself.

            She got up and went back to her dormitory, where she laid down on her bed and once more began to cry.

~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Alana bit her lip, watching James run up the stairs. By betraying Britney she was risking losing her place as one of the most popular sixth years at Hogwarts, but she really couldn't stand seeing James like this. They weren't best friends or anything, but James had helped her out once when Malfoy and his gang had been teasing her. She owed him this; she couldn't let his life be ruined because Britney was an evil bitch.

Alana made up her mind as the memory of Malfoy taunting her, and James coming to her rescue played through her head. She walked up the stairs to James' dormitory, and pushed open the door. James was lying face down on his bed, and Rebecca was standing over him pleading for him to just talk to her.

"Er, excuse me…" Alana said tentatively.

Rebecca whipped around and James lifted his tear-streaked face off of his pillow for a minute, but groaned when he saw it wasn't Lily.

He knew that it wasn't her voice but he didn't really think any girl but Becca and Lily would come into the boy's dorm.

"I'm a friend of Britney's…well not anymore but I used to be," she added seeing Rebecca's eyes flash dangerously. "I know what happened with Britney and James and I'm really sorry I didn't tell you before but I was scared of her. But now I've come to my senses and I think you need to know."

James sat straight up and as Alana hesitated, he screamed, "Well? What are you waiting for? TELL US!"

Alana explained all about Britney's plan with the Polyjuice potion, and when she was finished, Rebecca screamed, "I'LL KILL HER!"

James jumped up and dragged Alana over to the Girls' dorms, Rebecca following them. "Please tell Lily for me?" he pleaded to Alana. "She won't believe Becca or me if we tell her but she might believe you.

Alana nodded and went into Lily's dorm, James eavesdropping through the door.

"Lily!" he heard Becca yell excitedly, "This is Alana, Britney's EX-friend. She's just been to tell us what really happened with James and Britney! And you're going to listen to her right now and forgive him.

James heard Lily groan, and shout back. "Becca when are you going to give this up? He cheated on me, we're over, stop trying to make excuses for him!"

James heart fell as he heard footsteps walking towards him, which meant that Lily was leaving and wasn't going to listen to them. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he heard Rebecca scream "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" and a loud thud.

James burst in through the door of the dormitory.

"Becca!" he shouted, "Why'd you do that?"

Rebecca shrugged. "It's the only thing I could think of. Now we can tell her anything and she'll have to listen because she can't move a muscle.

James grinned. "Can't move a muscle, eh?" he said, walking towards Lily. He bent down and gave her the kiss he had been longing to give her for the past six weeks. He broke away and whispered into her ear, "I love you Lily Evans."

"James!" Rebecca said warningly, pulling him away from her. "Don't piss her off even more, let her hear Alana out first."

"Right," James said excitedly, glad that this whole mess was finally about to be solved, and that he would be back with the girl he loved in only a few minutes. "Start talking, Alana!"

Alana walked slowly over to Lily and began to explain. James made sure Alana admitted every single detail before he finally muttered the counter curse. Lily slowly stood up, rubbing her back, as James eagerly said, "So how about it baby? You forgive me?"

He had been expecting her to throw her arms around him and sob into his shoulder that she was sorry and she still loved him, or at least her saying she needed time to think about it, or even a simple "yes". What he didn't expect was for her to raise her hand and slap him hard across the face…

"It's bad enough that you're a filthy, lying, scumbag. Now you've gone and gotten everybody else to take your side and lie for you and hurt other people just for your own happiness? I HATE YOU!"

James felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. "You know what, Lily?" he stammered, a fresh batch of white-hot tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. "FUCK YOU. You're not worth this misery. You've ruined my life, and all my friend's lives. Your fucking pathetic, you know that?"

Lily looked like she too had just been slapped in the face. James hesitated for a minute, deeply regretting hurting her like that, but anger coursed through his body and he began to shout some more.

"I have no fucking idea why you're doing this; you must be touched in the head or something. You know as well as the rest of us that this wasn't my fault, and that I did NOTHING wrong. You know damn well how much I love you with all my heart and soul. I'll move on, but you…you never will. You're going to have to live the rest of your life knowing that you finally found true love, but ran away because you were scared. You turned me down for six fucking years because you were afraid I would do to you exactly what you're doing to me right now! Come and find me when you finally pull that stick out of you're ass and maybe we can talk. But until then, we're through."

He stormed out of the room and slammed the door. Alana, looking stunned, got up and followed him out.

"He's a really good actor, with all that crying and stuff," Lily said, trying to laugh as though nothing had happened. "Of course, we all knew that; he'd never have been able to get all those girls into bed if he wasn't…"

"YOU'RE UN-FUCKING-BELIEVABLE!" Rebecca roared in frustration. "James is right, you can really be an uptight bitch. All this misery and pain you're feeling, it's entirely YOUR fault. So either do something about it or go through it all alone because I'm not going to be there when you need me anymore if you continue on like this."

Rebecca jumped onto her bed and threw the curtains shut around her.

~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

James sat in the common room, staring absentmindedly out of the window. "Nice one Potter," he thought miserably, "any remaining chance you had with her is now gone for good." The common room was empty, which was highly unusual for a rainy Saturday morning. He turned his gaze to the quidditch pitch, thinking vaguely that what he needed right now was a game of Quidditch to clear his mind.

"Wait a minute…" he said to himself. "THE MATCH AGAINST SLYTHERIN!" he jumped up, and sprinted down to the change room, where he hurtled through the door. He hurriedly threw on his robes, and grabbed his broom. He hopped on and soared through the air through the pitch, over to where the two teams were lining up.

"Prongs!" Sirius shouted, "Where the hell were you? The game's starting!"

"Fight with Evans," James said through gritted teeth, "I'll explain later."

Madam Pomfrey blew the whistle and thew the quaffle into the air, and as always James was the first to grab it. He soared up the pitch, passing at the last minute to Remus, who threw it to Allie, who scored. Ten minutes later, Gryffindor was up by 60 points, but it was due to Allie and Remus' spectacular performances. James, whose head was clearly not in the game, was not playing even close to his usual standard.

James caught the quaffle, and began to zoom once more up the pitch. "Prongs, watch out!" Remus screamed, and James looked up just in time to duck a bludger heading straight for his face. He hadn't counted on a second one being sent at the back of his head at that exact moment, so it smashed into his skull just as one of the Slytherin beaters sent the first bludger back at James. It hit him right in the chest, and the combined force of the two bludgers knocked him out. He slipped from his broom and fell fifty feet to the ground.

"James!" Sirius screamed, speeding up to try to catch him before he hit the ground, but it was too late. He and Remus landed next to James and began to shake him, willing him to wakeup.

"Please don't be dead," Sirius mumbled, shaking him harder, as Remus began to tremble and looked as though he was about to pass out.

The rest of the Gryffindor team, as well as all the people in the stands, had formed a circle around them. The only people who hadn't rushed to the aid of James were the Slytherin team, who all remained in the air congratulating Snape and Malfoy, the two Slytherin beaters, on their splendid performance.

Dumbledore, accompanied by Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall, had pushed through the crowd, followed closely by the rest of the staff.

Madam Pomfrey immediately bent down and began checking James for his pulse and heart beat. "He's alive, Albus, but only just," she muttered to Dumbledore. "He needs to be brought to the castle right now."

Professor Dumbledore conjured a stretcher, and Sirius lifted James' lifeless, bleeding body onto it."

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Dumbledore roared at the crowd, who immediately parted to let them through.

Dumbledore, followed by Professor McGonagall, Sirius, and Remus, levitated the stretcher up to the castle, while Madam Pomfrey walked beside it, muttering healing spells.

When they got up to the front steps and opened the doors, they saw Lily and Rebecca walking down the marble staircase, obviously heading down to the match. Lily froze on the stairs at the scene before her. When what she was seeing finally registered in her head, she screamed and ran over to him.

"JAMES!" she yelled, fighting tooth and nail to break free of Sirius, who had grabbed her as she tried to run over to James. "What happened? He's not d-dead"

"No, Ms. Evans, he is still alive. He was gravely injured during his quidditch match. I want the four of you to return to your common room. You are to wait there until we come and call for you," Dumbledore said to Lily, Sirius, Rebecca, and Remus.

Sirius picked up Lily, who had collapsed on the floor sobbing, and walked up the marble staircase followed by Rebecca, and Remus.


	17. Chapter 17

            That afternoon felt like the longest one they had ever had to sit through. Every second felt like an eternity as they waited for even the slightest hint about James' condition. Dumbledore had instructed the rest of the Gryffindors to leave them alone, but they were all so depressed and felt so sorry for the Marauders, Lily, and Rebecca that he hadn't really needed to bother. The four of them just sat there in silence, trying to banish the image of James' lifeless, bloody body from their minds. About three hours later Peter walked in and sat down with them, but they were too miserable to care about where he was the rest of the morning.

            Finally about an hour after Peter had come, McGonagall entered through the portrait hole. She was trembling and extremely pale, but she managed a weak smile.

            At the sight of her, all five of them jumped up. "How is he?" Sirius demanded the second he saw her.

            "James will be just fine-" 

She was interrupted by a loud round of applause, cheers, and whistles from the other Gryffindors throughout the common room. When the noise finally died down, she continued speaking.

"As I was saying, he is currently in a coma-"

            "WHAT?!" Lily screamed. The temporary wave of relief that had flooded through her body vanished.

            "Calm down, Lily," Professor McGonagall said kindly. "Wizards have a much better chance of making it through comas than muggles do; we know how to treat them. Trained Healers from St. Mungos will come up to the castle if James isn't awake by tomorrow afternoon, but I doubt that will be necessary. Madam Pomfrey has been very successful so far, now we just need to wait and see what happens. The five of you can go visit him if you'd like, although it's pretty pointless as he is unable to communicate."

            Lily, Sirius, Remus, Rebecca, and Peter followed McGonagall out of the portrait hole and down to the Hospital Wing.

            She led them over to his bed, drew up chairs for them all, and left them to go down to dinner.

            Lily kneeled next to the bed and held James' hand, watching him lie there motionless. Remus, Sirius, and Peter pulled three chairs right next to the bed, and Rebecca sat down on Sirius' lap, watching James like the rest of them. After about 15 minutes, Rebecca stood up, and broke the silence. "Lil', we're going to go down to dinner; it'll give you some time alone with James."

            Sirius looked as though he was going to protest, it was obvious he was reluctant to leave James, but one glance at the look on Lily's face as she stared at him was enough to convince him.

            Lily just nodded, not taking her eyes away from James. She waited until she heard the door close, then she climbed into bed and wrapped her arms around him, placing her head on his chest. "James, I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I don't know what was wrong with me. Please pull through; I could never live without you. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

            Slowly, she started to drift off to sleep. She hadn't slept in weeks, but now that she was back in James' arms it was easy.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

            Lily felt herself being shaken awake, but she refused to open her eyes. She wasn't going to leave him, no matter what anybody said.

            "Lily…Lily, please wake up,"

            "Wait a minute…" she thought to herself, "THAT'S JAMES' VOICE!"

            She popped her eyes open and sat straight up.

            Lying there was James, looking very weak and very pale, but very much alive.

            "JAMES!" she cried, trembling, "I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I love you more than anyone else in this world. Please, forgive me."

            James smiled as best he could. He was in a tremendous amount of physical pain, but he didn't care. He finally had Lily back; the world was right again. "Lily, of course I forgive you. I love you, and life just isn't the same without you. There's no point in living if I don't have you by my side."

            He leant in and kissed her, but after a few seconds away, she pulled away and broke down completely.

            "Lily! Calm down, everything's okay; we're back together."

            "I know," she sobbed, "it's just that these past few weeks have been the worst of my life. What if you had died and the last thing I said to you was I hate you? I love you so much, I just don't want to loose you again."

            "Listen to me…I promise you that that'll NEVER happen. We'll be together forever."

            James wrapped his arms around Lily, who sobbed into his chest for the next few minutes. 

            Suddenly the door opened, and Sirius screamed "Prongs!"

            Him, Rebecca and Remus rushed over to James' bed.

            "How're you feeling, mate?" Remus asked as they all sat down around him.

            "Not too bad," James said brightly. It was true that his body ached and he couldn't move without wincing, but he doubted there was any possible way he could be happier than he was at this moment.

            "So you two are back together, then?" Sirius grinned.

            "Yep," Lily said happily, wiping away what she hoped were the last few tears she would shed in a long time.

            "Great!" Rebecca squealed excitedly, "I don't think I could stand seeing you two so depressed any longer."

            "Where's Wormtail?" James asked, looking around, his face falling slightly.

             "He said he had detention," Sirius said. "But he'll be in here to visit you tomorrow."

            "No need." James said. "Somebody go get Madam Pomfrey. I'll let her check me out and then we'll all go back to Gryffindor Tower."

            Lily got up, and went to fetch Madam Pomfrey. She came back with her, followed by Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Dumbledore, all of whom were positively beaming.

"Ah, Mr. Potter!" Madam Pomfrey said, delighted, "Thank god! I was quite confident that you had a good chance of pulling through, but still…I can't say I didn't have my doubts…"

            She bustled about for a few minutes, checking James from head to toe.

            "Er, Madam Pomfrey? Can I go now?" James asked hopefully. "I'm feeling much better."

            "No, no, I'm sorry Mr. Potter but you'll have to spend the night, just to be safe. I'll give you another check-up tomorrow morning, and if all goes well you'll be back in the castle by breakfast tomorrow."

            James sighed, but nodded his head in agreement.

            "Drink up all of these potions," Madam Pomfrey said, handing James a large tray full of smoking goblets. "They'll ease the pain for tonight. The rest of you should go back to the common room, Mr. Potter needs his rest."

            "Can I stay with him tonight, please?" Lily pleaded. She couldn't bear to spend another night away from him.

            "No, I'm sorry Ms. Evans, but I don't think that's such a good idea-" Madam Pomfrey began, but Dumbledore cut her off.

            "It's okay Poppy, let her stay." Dumbledore said, that familiar twinkle in his eyes. "They're Head Boy and Girl, they're very responsible kids. Plus they've been through a horrible ordeal today; and if it'll make them happy, let her stay."

            Madam Pomfrey sighed, but nodded. Lily smiled, and Dumbledore drew up a second bed right next to James'.

            "But the rest of you, OUT!" Madam Pomfrey said shooing Sirius, Remus and Rebecca out.

            They all said goodbye to James and left.

            "We'll leave you two alone," Dumbledore said, "try and get a good night's sleep, you've had a rough day."

            "Goodnight," Lily and James said together, and the four teachers exited the room.

            Lily climbed into bed with James and laid down next to him.

            "So," James whispered into her ear, grinning mischievously, "We haven't talked in six weeks, but now we're back together, even more in love than before, and we have the whole hospital wing to ourselves for the entire night. What would you like to do?" 

            Lily laughed. "We've been back together for what? An hour? And you're already thinking about that?"

            "Nah, I was joking," James sighed, "All I can think about right now is how I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

            "And I'm the luckiest girl. I love you so much."

            James pulled Lily closer, so that his body was pressing against hers. "I love you too," he said, and he leaned over to kiss her.

            His tongue pushed hungrily past her lips, and massaged hers. An enormous wave of happiness engulfed him, he loved Lily more than words could explain, and now he was sure she loved him too. It was like the past few weeks had never happened; they were back together and everything was right again.

            After about fifteen minutes they broke the kiss, flushed and out of breath. They stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes, until James finally got up the courage to speak

            "Lily, will you do something for me?" he whispered, running a hand through her hair.

            "Anything," she breathed, still staring into his eyes and wishing this moment could last forever.

            "Will you marry me?"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Oh good place to leave off right? Everybody's happy once again…but don't worry, this peace might not last too long (hint, hint). Lol. Hopefully none of you are confused anymore by the many mistakes I've made over the past few days because I'm a complete ditz and don't pay attention to anything. Like I said before I fixed everything up so if you're still confused you should re-read the last few chapters. I've added four or five chapters in the past few days because I was grounded and had a lot of time, but now I don't know how soon I'll be able to update. Hopefully it will be soon, and if it's not feel free to send me emails telling me to get off my lazy ass. Please review! Thanks!


	18. Chapter 18

            Lily looked unable to speak for a moment. She kept opening her mouth and closing it, and James couldn't tell whether she was pleased or not. Finally, she spoke. "James, you know I love you and everything, but don't you think it's too soon? I mean, we only started dating 3 months ago and for the past month and a half we were in a fight. So that means we were technically only together for six weeks. Are you sure you're not just doing this because you're so happy we made up. Just think about what your asking me for a minute…"

            "Lily I know it sounds crazy, but we're in love. Time doesn't mean anything. There's nobody in the world I'd rather spend the rest of my life with than you."

            "I know, but don't you think we're rushing into this a bit?"

            "Who cares if were going fast? We're made for each other; I know it. Realizing it so soon is an advantage, we should make the most of it."

            When Lily still looked as though she had some doubts, James tried a different approach, "C'mon Lil, just think about it. We can get do it right after graduation. We have the whole month of July; Auror training doesn't start until August. And we'll have to wait until after the training is over to have kids, but can you imagine how great it'll be when we do? We can live in my parents' mansion; they left me a shit load of money so we'll be able to give the kids anything they want. And with Sirius and Becca as godparents…wow they'll have a great child hood. And with my great looks combined with yours, they'll be gods-"

            Lily laughed. "Okay, okay, you've convinced me. Yes James, I'll marry you."

            James kissed her again, beaming.

            "Can we wait till it's official before we tell everyone else though?" he asked, "Till I've gotten you a ring and everything? We can go shopping for one tomorrow."

            "Okay," Lily said, unable to remove the smile from her face.

            "So?" James said, grinning slyly. "What do you say we celebrate our engagement?"

            "You're never going to change, are you?" Lily said hitting him playfully. "You have no idea how much I want to, but in the past 15 hours you fell fifty feet from a broom, broke half the bones in your body, and then fell into a coma; you need your rest. Let's just try and get to sleep."

            "Alright," James said glumly.

            Lily moved over and placed her head on James' chest. James wrapped his arms around her, finally feeling at peace with the world. Slowly both of them drifted off to sleep, and spent the rest of the night dreaming about the happy lives they were going to live together.

~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

            As Sirius, Rebecca, and Remus entered the Common Room, they were almost knocked backwards by the explosion that met them. It seemed as though every single Gryffindor had stayed up waiting to hear news about James' condition.

            "He's perfectly fine," Sirius said happily to the anxious crowd, "he woke up a little while ago, he'll be out of the hospital wing tomorrow morning!"

            For the second time that day, the Common Room was filled with cheers and whistles. The tense, distressed environment changed immediately to a joyful one as everybody began to talk and laugh with their friends.

            "Wow," Rebecca said, grinning, "people really do worship James around here. It's like he's a god or something."

            "Well of course they worship him," Sirius said cockily, "he is MY best friend. Guys want to be us, girls want to be with us…life's great."

            "Sirius, do usa favor and shut up," Rebecca said laughing, "You're such a conceited git."

            "Yes, but that's okay because I have a right to be conceited. I'm extremely, unbelievably good-looking, I'm funny and smart, great in bed-"

            Remus rolled his eyes. "Becca, for some unexplainable reason you're attracted to this thing, so you can have fun listening to him alone. I'm going to find Katie."

            "You forgot to mention amazing kisser," Rebecca said giving him a light kiss after Remus had walked away.

            "Ah, yes," Sirius said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Now that James and Lily are back together, we can get back to normal. No more worrying about James seeing us and getting upset."

            "WHAT?!"

Sirius and Rebecca jumped spun around, to see the source of the noise. It was Britney, and she looked slightly hysterical." AFTER ALL THAT, THEY'RE BACK TOGETHER?!" she screeched, "YOU'VE GOT TO BE JOKING!"

            "YOU EVIL, LIEING, LOWLIFE BITCH!" Rebecca shrieked, her face contorted with rage. It was the first time she had seen Britney since Alana confessed to them what Britney had done. "WE KNOW WHAT YOU DID! JAMES LOVES LILY, NOT YOU. AND HE NEVER WILL LOVE YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE AN UGLY, EASY, PATHETIC WHORE-"

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Britney bellowed indignantly, unaware that the whole entire common room was silent and staring at them. "I did him a favor, getting rid of that mudblood for him. Obviously he's too stupid to see that-"

At that moment, Rebecca lunged at Britney, sending her flying and landing on top of her. She punched every part of Britney's body she could reach until Sirius and a few of Britney's friends pulled them apart. Britney gave Rebecca one last dirty look, before turning around and running to her dorm. Her friends did the same and then followed. Rebecca turned to Sirius who was staring at her with his mouth hanging open, unable to speak, as was the rest of the people in the completely silent Common Room. Everybody knew that Rebecca could really be a bitch, but nobody had ever seen her lash out like that. 

"Well?" She yelled, looking around at her fellow Gryffindors, "What in the bloody hell are you looking at? THE SHOWS OVER!"

She grabbed Sirius' hand, and pulled him up to her dorm. She paced around the room, while Sirius sat on her bed, still staring at her in awe.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU PULL ME OFF OF HER?" she yelled, glaring at him, "THAT BITCH DESERVES ALL THE PAIN SHE CAN GET AND YOU KNOW IT. WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME-"

She stopped yelling for a minute and stared at him, because a huge grin had just spread across his face.

"ARE YOU BRAIN DAMAGED? YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SMILE WHEN I'M YELLING AT YOU!" she screamed, infuriated.

"You have no idea how sexy you are when you're angry." 

"You're fucking sick, you know that?" she said, incredulously. "I nearly rip a girl's head off and it turns you on? You've got to be kidding me."

"I assure you, I'm not kidding," he said, still grinning mischievously. He grabbed her hand, and pulled her on top of him, kissing her passionately.

Rebecca hesitated for a moment and then pulled away. "Sirius, stop it! I am so not in the mood right now."

"I think I can change that," he said, pulling her back down and kissing her again.

Rebecca sighed and gave in. "How do you do this to me?" she asked, frustrated that he had so much power over her that he could change her mood in an instant. "How can you make me want you so much even when I'm so pissed that I'm about to kill you?"

"It's a gift," he whispered, as he began kissing her neck.

Rebecca smiled; Sirius was the only person in the world who could make her truly happy no matter what was happening. "I love you," she said, "more than words can describe."

Sirius looked up. "I don't need words to describe it, because I know exactly how you feel. I love you too." He said, running her hand through his hair.

He kissed her again, and this time she kissed him back, stopping only to pull her shirt over her head, him doing the same.

~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sorry, this is a short chapter, but I had to put something up since it's been a while since I updated and I left you guys with a really big cliffy in the last chapter. I've reached 50 reviews, yay! But I'm a greedy bitch and want more so please keep reviewing. I probably won't be able to update until next weekend, but the week after that is the Thanksgiving break so I'll update a lot then. 


	19. Chapter 19

Ok yes I know my last chapter wasn't very good, I didn't have a lot of time and I wasn't in a great mood so I didn't really feel like writing but I did anyway because I felt bad leaving you with a cliffy like that for so long. I only got one review for my last chapter so please please please be a good reader and review!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

            "Hey Lil, what about this one?" James called across the store.

            It was Sunday afternoon, and Lily and James were shopping for engagement rings. True to her word, Lily hadn't told anybody bout James' proposal when they returned to the Common Room that morning, but it had taken every single bit of self-control she possessed.

            Lily rushed over to the case James was looking into, and gasped when she saw the ring he was pointing to. "Oh my god, it's beautiful!" she whispered, her hand over her mouth.

            James grinned at the look of longing on her face as she stared at the ring. "That's the one then," he said, looking around for somebody to assist them.

            "Don't be a prat, look at the price!" she said, staring miserably at the little card next to the ring. "I could sell every single thing I own and I still wouldn't have that much money."

            "You know money's not a problem for me. My girl deserves the best."

            "James, that's really sweet, but I-I couldn't," she mumbled with enormous effort. She had never wanted anything as much as she wanted that ring in her life, but she couldn't ask him for something like that.

            "You can argue all you want, but you're getting that ring. I can see how much you want it, and anything that makes you happy makes me happy."

            "Oh, James!" Lily squealed, throwing her arms around him. "I love you so much." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

            Lily and James entered the Common Room hand in hand a few hours later. When they spotted their friends sitting together at the back, Lily sprinted over to them, dragging James along with her.

            "LOOK!" she yelled, throwing her hand in front of Rebecca and Katie's faces as she skidded to a halt in front of them.

            Both girls gasped as they spotted the ring.

            "LILY THAT'S THE MOST GORGEOUS THING I HAVE EVER SEEN!" Rebecca moaned enviously.

            "Oh my god, I know! It must have cost a fortune!" Katie said staring wide-eyed at it.

            "Jesus Prongs, you're not supposed to buy her stuff like that just because you two made up, you're setting a standard for us here!" Sirius said aggravated. "We don't all have the kind of money you have!"

            "It's not just because we made up dumbass, it's an engagement ring," James said exasperatedly.

            Rebecca and Katie screamed and jumped up.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" they yelled simultaneously, both hugging Lily.

Sirius and Remus just stared at James, dumbfounded.

"Engagement ring?" Sirius said weakly.

"Uh, Prongs, don't you think this is a little sudden? I mean you've only been going out for like 3 months, half of which was spent fighting-"

"Thank you for you're support," James said glaring at them. "Why the hell can't you two be like them?" he said pointing to the girls. "Well no, not like them because that would be a bit scary," he added upon looking back at them and seeing them jumping up and down, "but you could at least be happy for me, you're supposed to be my best friends!"

"You're right, we're sorry," Sirius said, getting up and slapping James on the back. "Way to go mate."

"Yeah, congrats," Remus said, doing the same. "Though I must say, I never really thought I'd live to see the day James Potter was engaged and faithful to a girl."

"Yeah, me neither," Sirius said, laughing. "We're proud of you."

"Thanks," James said grinning. Then he looked at Remus, and noticed he was looking a little ill. "You okay Moony?" he asked. Then, realization hit him as he looked out of the window. "Wait…a minute, full moon's tomorrow," he said, his grin becoming even more pronounced.

"Really?" Sirius asked, excited. "Brilliant!"

"You two may look forward to it," Remus said bitterly, "but I certainly don't."

They suddenly noticed the girls looking at them strangely. "What were you guys just talking about?" Rebecca asked.

All three guys eyes widened in fear, and Remus felt like his heart had plummeted all the way down into his stomach. He didn't want them to know, especially Katie. He really liked her a lot, he even thought he might be falling in love with her, and he didn't want to ruin it just yet.

"Oh, umm, n-nothing," Sirius stuttered, turning red.

"Yeah, it's a guy thing. Ask no questions we'll tell no lies." James said, trying to be his usual cocky self.

"Er, all right," Lily said, raising her eyebrows at Rebecca and Katie.

"Just drop it, Lily," Katie said, "these three are strange; we're probably better off not knowing."

"We are not strange!" Sirius said indignantly.

"Whatever you say baby," Rebecca said consolingly.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat but it's been a very eventful weekend and I'm tired," James said grinning, "c'mon Lil, let's go upstairs and get some sleep."

"James it's four in the afternoon; we haven't even gone down to dinner yet. You're going to have to come up with better cover-ups than that," Remus said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, right." James said, his face falling.

Lily laughed. "I can tell it's hard for you to control yourself around me, so I'm going to start my homework. Do you two want to come?" she said with a meaningful glance towards Rebecca and Katie. They nodded, so she turned to the guys. "You three stay down here, we won't get any work done if you're with us."

Before James, Sirius, and Remus had a chance to protest, Lily, Rebecca, and Katie kissed them and ran upstairs to Lily and Rebecca's dorm.

They entered the dorm, Lily locking it behind them, and sat down on Rebecca's bed.

"Oh my god, I still can't believe you're engaged!" Katie said excitedly, the second the door was locked.

 "And to James Potter of all people!" Rebecca said. "I never would've expected that to happen in a million years!"

"I know," Lily giggled, "if anybody had told me a year ago that this was going to happen I would've had them sent straight to St. Mungos."

"I still don't understand how you two got together though." Katie said, confused, "I mean, I know he's been in love with you for years, but it wasn't exactly a secret how much you despised him. And then you two come back this year, Hogwarts hottest couple…"

Lily smiled, "Yeah, I did hate him, A LOT, but this summer changed everything. It's a long story-"

"We've got time!" Katie said eagerly.

"Alright, alright," Lily laughed. "Well, as you know, Voldemort ordered an attack on my town the day after summer vacation started. My parents were killed, but Aurors came and managed to get rid of the Death Eaters before they got to me. James' parents were two of the Aurors that came, and when they found out I was going into my Seventh Year at Hogwarts they brought me home with them. James was definitely the last person I wanted to see just then but I was pretty much too scared and upset to care. When he heard I was there he came straight to my room, and for the first few days I refused to talk to him, but finally I couldn't take it anymore and had to. He knew I just wanted to escape from the world for a while, so he told everyone I went to live at my friend's house for the summer. He had his house elves cook and clean for me and he forbid them to tell anybody I was there-"

"You lived there for two months and his parents and Sirius had no idea you were there?" Rebecca asked, incredulously.

"You wouldn't find that so hard to believe if you saw the size of his house; it's MASSIVE, more like a city. Anyway, I was kind of forced to talk to him because he was the only one who knew I was there, and when I got to know him I realized he's not as bad as I thought. I mean he's still a pigheaded, conceited, perverted, arrogant and all that other stuff, but I realized he's also really sweet and charming and funny. He knew I was lonely and vulnerable, and he didn't try to make a move on me once. We became good friends and after a while I started falling for him even though I tried so hard not to. On the night before we came back to Hogwarts I realized how much it would hurt if he went back to being like he used to be with a different girl every night, so I told him how I felt, and he just kissed me. And when he kissed me…I just knew that he was the one…"

"Yet you decided to be a frigid bitch and make him suffer for almost two months even though you knew deep down he never really cheated on you," Rebecca said, rolling her eyes. "You're mental."

"You still don't understand, do you?" Lily said angrily. "When I walked in on them in bed together, it was like my whole world had ended. You have no idea how much pain I was in. Forgiving him would have meant giving him the chance to do it again and I never ever want to relive that."

"Yes, but you knew James wouldn't cheat on you if his life depended on it, so why the hell would you think you'd ever have to relive it?" Rebecca said, clearly still frustrated about it.

"Calm down you two!" Katie said nervously. "It's all over. They're back together and everybody is happy again."

"Yeah you're right, I'm sorry. So," Rebecca said, casting around for a change of subject, "what do you think the guys were talking about before? You know, with the full moon being tomorrow night and everything?"

"Oh, Remus is a werewolf," Katie said casually.

Lily and Rebecca gaped at her.

"What? How do you know that?" Lily asked, astonished. She was shocked of course to discover he was a werewolf, but to her and Rebecca this didn't really matter or change anything. They had been best friends with Remus for years, even when they hated the other Marauders, but Lily was surprised to hear Katie speak about her boyfriend being a werewolf in such a calm, relaxed manner.

"Oh, when that Snape guy found out I was dating Remus he told me. I think he thought I would dump him because of it. Plus it was kind of obvious, whenever he goes on his little trips it's always during a full moon, and his excuses of why he's going aren't really too convincing."

Just then, they heard a knock on their door, and Sirius' voice. "Will you three hurry up? We haven't eaten anything in like four hours, we're not going to wait much longer."

"Alright, alright; we're coming." Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"Promise me you two won't tell anybody?" Katie whispered frantically. "I don't think anybody but Sirius, James, Peter and the teachers know. I know you two would never desert him, that's why I told you. But other people, they might not be so understanding. Some people here are really prejudiced, and his life's hard enough as it is…"

Rebecca smiled. She hadn't really liked Katie in the beginning, because before she had started dating Remus she was part of Britney's group. But now, she was truly happy that Remus was dating somebody as great as her. Most girls would have broken up with him immediately and told the whole school if they found out, and Rebecca was glad Katie wasn't like that. "Of course we won't," she said, and the three of them got up and headed down to dinner.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I have the next chapter half written already so it'll probably be up by tomorrow. PLEASE REVIEW!! -Liss


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for the reviews! But I still only got two of them L so please everyone who reads this be nice and review. This chapter is really dramatic and it's not really that good. I redid it like 100 times and I still don't like it so I'm just going to give up and move onto the next chapter. Ok so on with the writing. And remember...please review!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next week passed rather uneventfully, aside from the many angry glares Lily received from girls who had heard about her and James' engagement. She couldn't go anywhere without passing groups of jealous girls talking about her and giving her dirty looks, but she really couldn't care less.

It was Friday afternoon, and the Marauders, Lily, and Rebecca were in Potions, the last class of the day. After what felt like hours, the bell finally rang, and the six of them headed down to the Great Hall for dinner, talking happily.

As they sat down in their usual places at the Gryffindor table, Sirius noticed that Rebecca was being unusually quiet. He made sure that everybody else was still deep in conversation, and then asked her if she was okay. She just nodded, which wasn't a good enough answer for him.

"Are you sure? You look really pale, and you haven't been yourself for the past few days. You've been sort of distant."

"I said I'm fine," Rebecca hissed through clenched teeth, "just drop it okay?"

Sirius raised his eyebrow at her, but decided that he would wait until they were alone later to talk to her; obviously she didn't want to talk about what was bothering her in front of everybody.

After dinner, they all went their separate ways. Lily and James went for a walk around the grounds, Peter said he had some work to do in the library, and Remus and Katie went to Hogsmeade. Rebecca said she just wanted to go back to the Common Room, so that's what her and Sirius did. When they crawled through the portrait hole, Sirius immediately dragged her over to an empty couch. Luckily, there wasn't anybody else in there since it was a Friday night. He sat down, and she sat down next to him, instead of her usual place on his lap.

"Er, all right," Sirius said noticing this. "You want to tell me what's wrong now?"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" she said, annoyed. "There's nothing wrong."

"Come on, Becca, don't give me that bull shit," Sirius said exasperatedly. "You've been acting really odd these past few days. I KNOW something's wrong, so just talk to me about it. You know you can tell me anything."

"I'm perfectly fine. I'm just a little stressed out about school, so stop bothering me," she said angrily. "I'm tired, I'm going to go to bed."

"Do you want me to come?" Sirius asked seductively.

"No," she said shortly, and got up.

"Um, ok." Sirius said, perplexed. "Do I at least get a goodnight kiss?"

She kissed him quickly on the cheek and turned around to walk away, but he pulled her back.

"I was thinking more along the lines of this," he whispered, attempting to give her a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Get the fuck off me!" she said, pushing him away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he demanded angrily.

"What's wrong with ME?" she cried, "What the hell's wrong with YOU! I made it perfectly clear I wasn't in the mood, and yet you still-"

"I didn't know what else to do! You refuse to talk to me, you're making it seem like you don't love me anymore…"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE OKAY?" she screamed, losing control. "Get it through your head Sirius, I don't want to be with you right now!"

"Jesus fucking Christ, somebody's got an extreme case of PMS," he said, turning away to go up to his dorm. He wasn't going to try to help her if she was going to be like this.

"NO I DON'T! THAT'S THE PROBLEM!" she yelled, tears cascading down her face.

Sirius stopped dead in his tracks. It took a second for what she said to register through his head, but when it finally did he spun around and gaped at her. Her eyes widened in shock and her hand flew up to her mouth when she realized she had said that out loud.

"You don't mean…you're not…are you saying you're pregnant?" he stammered, not believing his ears.

"I-I don't know," she sobbed, falling to her knees with her face buried in her hands. "I think I might be."

Sirius crouched down next to her, his head spinning, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sirius what am I going to do?' she sobbed into his shoulder, "I'm only 18, and my parents are dead; I can't raise a baby on my own."

"What do you mean on your own?" Sirius asked, disturbed that she would even think he would abandon her. "I'm going to be with you every step of the way."

Relief coursed through Rebecca's body, and she felt the knot in her chest loosen slightly. She knew that Sirius loved her, but she also knew that it had been a huge step for him just having a steady girlfriend and staying true to her. She had been expecting him to dump her and find somebody new the second he found out.

"I love you so much," she said weakly, but a few seconds later the temporary happiness she had felt was gone. "Ugh, what the hell are we going to do," she whispered, a fresh wave of tears pouring down her face. 

"Rebecca calm down," Sirius said soothingly, placing a finger over her lips to silence her. "We're going to get through this, it'll all be alright."

"No it won't" she sobbed, "we're still in school, we have no money, we have no family to turn to. We can't have a baby right now, we just can't."

"Well I don't think we have much of a choice in the matter," Sirius laughed, attempting to lighten the mood. It appeared however that Rebecca wasn't going to be cheered up that easily, so he tried a different approach. "It'll be hard, and it's going to change our lives forever, but we'll pull through. We can get married right after school ends. I'll start Auror training next summer, and you can wait a few years. Money's not a problem; my uncle Alphard left me quite a lot of gold when he died, so we can live off of that. Plus, my best friend is one of the richest wizards in Britain, so if we're ever in trouble he'll be there to help. Please try to calm down; you're not even sure that you're pregnant. It could just be a false alarm. We'll go into Hogsmeade tomorrow and get a test; if it's positive then we'll find a way to make it through this, but there's still a chance of it being negative."

Sirius wiped the remaining tears off her face with his thumb, and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Everything's going to be okay," he whispered, stroking her hair, trying not to show how worried he really was.


	21. Chapter 21

Ok so I was re-reading my story and I found out that there was still a whole chapter that had the name Amanda instead of Katie. I _know _for a fact that I fixed that, so I've come to the conclusion that my sister is trying to cause me to have a nervous breakdown and is aggravating me on purpose. It's all her fault! And speaking of my sister, she's starting to write fan fictions too. As much as I hate to say it, she's a good writer so you should check out her first story, it's called Love, Lies, and Friendship…The Pains of Growing Up. It's the same subject as mine, the Marauders 7th year, but it's a totally different plot and different characters and stuff like that. Her pen name is xdevilishxbrittx and you should really read her story. (she doesn't deserve me telling you all to read this stuff because she's the reason you're all so confused with the Katie/Amanda thing, but she says she'll hurt me if I don't write it.)

Ok so anyway, on with the writing…

Rebecca stopped in front of the door to Hogsmeade Potions and Co., and glanced nervously inside.

"I can't do this Sirius, I just can't. It's so humiliating."

Sirius gave her hand a comforting squeeze. "We have to, we need to know."

Rebecca took a deep breath and pushed open the door, preparing for what she expected to be one of the most embarrassing moments of her life.

She and Sirius walked around until they finally found the store clerk, a squat brown-haired witch.

"Hello, my name is Brenda. What can I help you with?" she asked cheerfully.

"Yes, umm, we need, umm, a pregnancy test potion," Sirius mumbled, looking at the floor.

Rebecca flushed scarlet as she fought the urge to run straight out the door.

Brenda smiled kindly. "No need to be embarrassed," she said kindly, patting Rebecca's hand. "I had my son during my sixth year. It was rough, but my husband and I made it through."

Rebecca relaxed a little bit, and Sirius hugged her for comfort as the store-clerk went into the back room.

She returned a few minutes later with a cup of a bright blue potion. "Here, take it now," she said, handing the cup to Rebecca. "I can help you interpret the results."

Rebecca took the cup, her hands shaking. She brought the cup up to her lips, closed her eyes for a minute, gathering her courage, and drained it in one gulp.

"Now lift up your shirt dear, and show us you're stomach."

Confused, Rebecca lifted up her shirt and stared at her stomach. After about a minute or so, a silver horizontal line appeared across it.

"That means it's negative. You're not pregnant!" the witch said happily.

Rebecca jumped into Sirius' arms, a huge wave of relief engulfing them both. Sirius squeezed her tightly, unable to express just how happy he was. He loved Rebecca with all his heart, but he definitely wasn't ready to have a baby with her.

"Here," the store-clerk said, taking down a large corked flask of bright pink liquid and handing it to Rebecca. "It's birth control potion. It'll last you about six months, and when it's done you can come back for a free refill. I love my son very much, but no teen should have to go through what I went through."

"Thanks," Sirius said gratefully, as Rebecca nodded.

They went over to the register and paid for the potion. They thanked the lady once again, said goodbye, and walked back up to the castle, filled with a happiness they hadn't felt in a long time.

"James, stop it!" Lily laughed, squirming and trying to get away. "We need to get some work done. It's already December and we haven't even started on the Christmas ball yet."

James and Lily were alone in the Head's office, for their weekly meeting. As Head Boy and Girl, they were supposed to be planning a Christmas dance for the seventh years, but because of the fight and all the other things that had happened, they hadn't even started.

"I'm sorry," he said grinning, "it's just hard for me to be alone with you, you're so beautiful."

"Nice try," Lily said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "But give it up, today is strictly work."

"Ok, ok," James sighed, looking disappointed.

"We can't have sex or make-out every single time we're alone together," Lily said, annoyed.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because…because I said so that's why."

"Well I don't think that's a very good reason."

"Well I don't care what you think!"

James laughed. "Calm down, I was joking,"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Enough playing around James! We really need to get this done, the dance is on the first night of the Christmas break; we only have 21 days to plan the entire thing!"

Three uneventful weeks later, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were sitting in the back of the Common Room, bored. James checked his watch and sighed.

"The dance starts in 10 minutes, where the hell are they?"

"I don't get how it could take three hours to get ready for a dance!" Sirius said for the hundredth time that night.

"Girls are weird," Remus said, shaking his head.

"Hey Wormtail," James said, struck by a sudden thought. "Who are you going with?"

"Oh, um, this sixth year, Alana," Peter said blushing, and looking at the floor.

"Don't be embarrassed," James said, remembering how Alana had betrayed her friends and risked losing her popularity just to help him. "She's really cool. Congratulations mate,"

Just then, Lily, Rebecca, and Katie came down the stairs. All four Marauders mouths fell open, as they spotted them. The three girls looked absolutely stunning. They were all wearing the same dress, a tight, v-neck halter that stopped just above their knees, except in different colors. Lily's was the exact color of her eyes, and her scarlet hair hung in big loose banana curls all around her face. Rebecca's was pearly white, and showed off her tan extremely well. Her hair was straight, but curling slightly in at the bottom and angled around her face, with a few odd curls here and there. Katie's dress was a pale blue like her eyes, and her hair was twisted into an elegant knot above her head, with a few loose pieces gracefully framing her face.

"Ok now close your eyes!' Lily said gleefully, snapping the guys out of their daze. "We have a surprise for you."

"Presenting…" Rebecca announced, while Katie faked a drum roll, "the new, and improved, Alana!"

Alana slowly walked down the stairs, with a nervous look on her face, and again the guys gaped. The girls had apparently given her a makeover, and whatever they had done had worked. Her dress was similar to the other three girls, except a bit looser and longer, since Alana didn't have quite the figure that they did. It was jet black, which had the effect of making her look slightly thinner and her hair seemed to be a combination of all the other girls'. It was half up half down, and the top portion was tied in an elegant knot like Katie's. The bottom part was straight and silky like Rebecca's, and the two pieces that framed her face were set in curls similar to Lily's. The make-up they had put on her accentuated her features really well, and she was wearing stilettos to make her look taller.

"Wow, you look…amazing," Peter said, stunned.

"Thanks," she said blushing, and the four girls each walked over to their dates.

As they stepped into the Great Hall, all of their eyes widened.

"Wow, you guys did a great job," Rebecca said in awe, staring around the Hall. "It looks incredible."

"Now that the Head Boy and Girl have finally decided to grace us with their presence, we can get this ball started." Professor McGonagall said curtly, striding towards them as the Hall filled with applause.

Lily and James grinned guiltily. The Head Boy and Girl traditionally opened the dance every year, which meant that because they were twenty minutes late; everybody had been standing there for twenty minutes awaiting their arrival.

The crowd parted to let them through, and James took Lily's hand and led her to the center of the dance floor. The band began to play, a slow song of course, and James wrapped his arms around Lily's waist, pulling her closer to him. Lily reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, and they began to dance.

"It's funny," James said, grinning, "you look amazing in that dress, but I want more than anything to get you out of it."

Lily rolled her eyes and shook her head laughing. "And people actually think you've changed?"

"Oh, I have," he assured her. "Before this summer all I thought about was sex in general. Now all I think about is sex with you, there's a big difference."

"That's true," Lily said fairly. The other couples began to join in on the dance floor, and Lily noticed that many of the other guys looked awkward and nervous. Not James though, he was one of the very few who looked relaxed and actually knew what he was doing. "You're a very good dancer."

"Is there anything I'm not good at?" he said cockily.

"Sex-crazed and egotistical, what more could a girl want in a fiancée?" Lily said sarcastically, resting her head on his chest.

-----------------------------

Sorry this chapter is so late. My Internet wasn't working, so although I've had this chapter finished for a week I couldn't upload it. Please review!


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks for the reviews! But I'm only getting 1 or 2 for each chapter while a lot of other writers are getting between 5 and 10. So PLEASE review, it'll make me write a lot faster I promise.

- - - - - -- - - - - - - 

A few hours later The Marauders, Lily, Rebecca, Katie, and Alana were walking back to the Gryffindor Common Room exhausted.

"That was great; now all we need is an after party to make it a perfect night"

"Sirius, it's one in the morning and we've spent the whole night dancing. And after the dancing we cleaned the entire Great Hall. We're all tired." Lily said, rolling her eyes. "No party."

"Oh, shit!" Katie said stopping abruptly. "I forgot my purse back in the hall. You guys can go ahead, I'll meet up with you in a bit; I need to go get it."

"Want me to come?" Remus asked motioning all the others away.

"No it's okay, it'll be faster if I go myself. I'll see you in a few minutes."

She turned and ran back down the stairs to the entrance hall, praying that her bag was still there."

A few floors down, Katie spotted two guys come around the corner of the corridor, she didn't know who they were, so she kept on going without acknowledging them

"Ah, it's Katie Sibony. I've been wanted to have a word with you for a long time now."

Katie stopped and looked up; they were both wearing Slytherin robes, and by the looks of them they were in 7th year. One was tall blonde with cold gray eyes, and Katie thought he would have been quite good looking if it weren't for that maddening look of superiority he had. The other was shorter with greasy black hair, but he also had a look on his face that suggested he was better than everybody else "And, you are?"

"I'm Lucius Malfoy, and this is Severus Snape." The blonde one said, holding out his hand for Katie to shake it.

Katie's eyes widened and she took a step backwards. She had heard tales about Malfoy and Snape from the Marauders, and from what she knew they were dangerous. She reached her hand into her pocket to pull out her wand, but then realized it was in her purse, which was still in the Great Hall. "What do you want from me?" she asked, trying not to panic.

"I'll leave you two alone then Lucius," Snape said smirking, and he continued down the corridor off.

"A beautiful pure-blood as yourself should not be hanging out with riff raff like those Mudbloods Newman and Evans. And you're dating a werewolf? You're becoming as big a blood traitor as Potter and Black.

"You say _one_ more word about my friends and I swear to god you'll be sorry." Katie hissed through clenched teeth.

Malfoy stepped forward and wrapped his arm around Katie's waste. "Dump the werewolf, be with me. I have so much more to offer you."

Katie slapped Malfoy. "Get _off _me. I wouldn't be with you if you were the last man on earth. And don't you dare call Remus 'the wolf' ever again."

Malfoy grabbed Katie's wrists and slammed her against the wall.

"You're very sexy when you're angry."

"FUCK YOU!" Katie spat, trying with all of her strength to throw him off of her, but she was no match for him.

Malfoy grinned and began to kiss her neck. Katie screamed and began kicking and wriggling even harder

"Oh god, he's going to rape me," she thought, as tears began to pour down her face.

Malfoy laughed maliciously and began to unbutton her shirt.

She screamed even louder and Malfoy, still laughing, put a silencing charm on her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Remus sat alone in the Common Room, anxiously waiting for Katie to get back. Everybody

else had gone up to the dorms about twenty minutes ago, and he was beginning to get nervous. Another ten minutes passed, and she still hadn't returned.

          "She should have been back long before now," Remus thought worriedly, and he got up and exited through the portrait hole. He quickly walked through the corridors and down staircase after staircase, all the time getting increasingly worried. Suddenly, he heard an ear piercing scream a few floors below him. He sprinted down the corridor, his heart pounding. He then heard another scream and quickened his pace even more as he ran down the next staircase. As he hurtled around the corner, he saw something that made his heart jump into his throat. Malfoy had Katie pinned against the wall, and he was kissing her chest and taking off her clothes. Katie was screaming, but no sound was coming out. There were tears pouring down her face, and she was fighting with all her might to get free of him.

          "Get the fuck off my girlfriend!" Remus screamed, pulling Malfoy off of her and slamming his head into the wall. Remus pulled him back by his hair, and began punching every inch of Malfoy he could reach. He knew that he was stronger than any normal man because of his werewolf condition, but right now he didn't care if he beat Malfoy to death. Within seconds Malfoy was out cold, blood streaming down his face from his broken nose. Remus threw him into the wall once more, and ran over to Katie who was slumped against the wall, sobbing.

          He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her head to his chest.

          A few minutes later, he picked her up and carried her back to the Common Room, thinking of hundreds of curses he would like to use on Malfoy.

          He climbed in through the portrait hole, Katie still in his arms, and sat down on the couch.

          Katie tried to speak, but no sound came out, and Remus realized what Malfoy must have done. He pulled out his wand and reversed the silencing charm.

          "Thank you," she said quietly, tears still streaming down her face.

          "I'm so sorry this happened," Remus said, horrified. "It's all my fault, I never should have let you go back alone."

          "No, _please_ don't blame yourself," Katie said desperately. "You had nothing to do with this, I told you to go back upstairs and wait for me."

          "I-I can't believe he did that," Remus said, still numb with shock. "I swear I'll get him back if it's the last thing I do."

          A fresh wave of tears poured down Katie's face. "I love you," she said, resting her head on his chest once more.

          Remus looked down, startled. It was the first time she had ever said that to him, and he hadn't expected it at a time like this. "I love you too."

PLEASE review.


End file.
